Vínculos Rotos
by deidahany
Summary: Que te quede bien claro,si no te vas a casar no lo hagas, pero a mi no me metas-advierte la uchiha tomándolo de la camisa-entiende que tu y yo, ya no somos tu y yo- [O.C]
1. El encuentro

Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto; los demás personajes ajenos a Naruto que aparecen en este Fic son totalmente de mi creación.

Espero les guste

0o0o0o0

 **Vínculos Rotos**

By DeidaHany

Capítulo 1: El encuentro

Akari, así se llama ella una joven de apenas 13 años de edad; muy hermosa de cabello color blanco totalmente liso que le llega a la cadera, con un flequillo que le cubre a su totalidad la frente con dos mechones más cortos que le llegan a los hombros y un par más que le llegan un poco más debajo de los mismos; su piel es tan blanca como la misma porcelana y sus ojos tan amarillos que parecen dos faros de luz

Saltaba de un árbol a otro con prisa debido a que estaba herida por un enfrentamiento previo; ese día era la final del examen chunin , ese era el gran día... donde la aldea oculta de la arena junto con la del sonido iban atacar a konoha o mejor dicho la estában atacando en ese preciso momento

Cada salto que daba a un nuevo árbol se sentía mucho más débil, miraba al frente y su vista se nublaba cada vez más, "maldición" dice en su mente, ve su mano y se percata que ha perdido mucha sangre, salta una y otra vez; Hasta que… se detiene en una rama debido a que siente que va a perder el conocimiento si llega avanzar un centímetro más

Al detenerse puede notar con el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo que un asombra se para a unos metros de ella en la misma rama voltea su mirada rápidamente y puede notar a un joven de piel blanca y cabello azabache un tanto alborotado; sus ojos teñidos de rojo y expresión fría; definitivamente ese era un uchiha; el joven pelinegro la mira y rápidamente le lanza un kunai pensando que podría ser un enemigo ella al mirarlo detenidamente se queda paralizada y no puede evitar el ataque así que el kunai le da en un costado, aun así ella no sale de su asombro al verlo

-ita…- es lo único que puede decir antes de caer del árbol inconsciente por la cantidad de sangre que ha perdido, rápidamente el joven se pone en movimiento y detiene la caída a unos pocos metros del suelo

-maldición gaara ya se debió de alejar mucho-piensa sin darle mucha importancia a la joven inconsciente a sus pies, voltea y mira el camino que se supone debe tomar para seguir a gaara por un instante pensó ir tras el nuevamente, pero devolvió su mirada a la extraña en el piso y la vio muy mal-maldición-dice en sus adentros nuevamente; con molestia toma a la muchacha entre sus brazos y se dirige al hospital,luego de un par de minutos llego al mismo y la atendieron de inmediato; en ese momento el hospital de konoha estaba hecho un desastre por la cantidad de heridos por el ataque

-sasuke-escucha a su espalda una voz de mujer con mucha autoridad y en tono molesto-donde diablos estabas?

-tsunade-sama-responde dándose la vuelta para encarar a la quinta hokage-estaba persiguiendo a gaara en el bosque justo después que comenzó el ataque pero lo perdí ya que una mocosa se interpuso en el camino haciendo así que escapara

-una mocosa?- cuestiona ella con el entrecejo fruncido - en medio del bosque? …eso carece de importancia…

-claro que lo sé

-hokage-sama-una tercera voz se escucha en tono ronco y igualmente fuerte-los shinobis de la arena y el sonido…se han retirado

-qué? pero…cómo es posible?

-no lo sé… solo nos llegaron reportes que se están retirando, los únicos daños importantes son en la muralla y una que otro edificación

-eso...es muy extraño…no tiene sentido-menciona dando vueltas en círculo con una mano en su frente-para qué? atacar si… momentos después se van a retirar?

-realmente no lo se

-ese orochimaru acaso que planea? Kakashi mantenme al tanto de cualquier nuevo detalle

-por supuesto que sí, tsunade-sama

-disculpen-una enfermera interrumpe la conversación al llegar junto a ellos-lady hokage…la chica que trajo el joven sasuke-kun ha retomado la conciencia y pide hablar urgentemente con usted

-hablar? -repite sin comprender cruzándose de brazos-es que acaso no ve en la situación que estamos para querer hablar

-lady hokage dice tener información valiosa– la enfermera hablo con un poco de temor en la voz-solo pide hablar con usted

-información valiosa? Sasuke…que clase de "mocosa" trajiste aquí?

-Hmm

-bien llévame con ella-responde finalmente la quinta

-sígame ...por favor lady hokage-la enfermera se pone en marcha, luego de caminar por un largo pasillo se paran frente una puerta-acá es Tsunade-sama…la joven apenas dejo que cerráramos las heridas ha perdido mucha sangre así que quizás este poco tiempo consiente

-gracias-sin más preámbulos entra a la habitación sin siquiera tocar, al pasar por el marco de la puerta observa a una muchacha de gran belleza a pesar de su rostro pálido y demacrado, se encontraba en la cama sentada con muchas vendas alrededor de su abdomen pero de igual forma su apariencia era imponente, akari al percatarse de la presencia voltea rápidamente con una mirada fría y calculadora pregunta

-usted es la hokage?- con una mirada fría pregunta con desdén y sin ningún tipo de expresión facial, sus ojos están enrojecidos y se aprecian unas pequeñas ojeras

-Así es…-le devuelve la misma mirada- tú quién eres? Nunca te había visto?

-me llamo akari-responde después de observarla y analizarla por varios minutos-y he pedido hablar con usted porque…

Su conversación se ve interrumpida por la presencia de kakashi y sasuke que irrumpen en la habitación sin previo aviso, la peliblanco al mirar al uchiha siente una punzada en su corazón, sin siquiera pensarlo por un momento saca un kunai que tenía escondido entre la almohada y a la velocidad de la luz lo ataca

Fue tan rápida que ni siquiera la hokage ni kakashi previnieron sus movimientos, lo inmovilizo en medio segundo dejando su filoso kunai en su garganta y dejando a la vista de donde proviene…

-qué?-menciona en un susurro sasuke con dificultad por el kunai que tiene en la garganta, con los ojos como platos...al mirar que su agresora tenía el sharingan de tres espirales-no…puede...ser…

-detente -escucha decir a la hokage, kakashi ya tenía un kunai en cada mano para poder atacar si hace algún tipo de movimiento-pero que te ocurre!

-es que acaso no se dan cuenta..-habla en voz tan fría como el hielo con su mandíbula tensa, sin quitarle la mirada a sasuke el cual aún la mira confundido- el… Es el causante de todo!

-de que hablas? –interviene por primera vez kakashi aun en posición de combate -a que te refieres con que él es el causante de todo?

-de la invasión…-responde finalmente con tanto odio; y pega mucho más su kunai sacándole un hilo de sangre de su garganta-de las muertes…todo..Es por su maldita culpa…es mejor eliminarlo de una vez…para que no traiga mas desgracias.

-basta ya-habla firmemente la hokage con mucho más que molestia en la voz- baja el kunai ahora..

Ella desvía su mirada de sasuke, hasta la de la hokage, la cual apenas se encuentra con su mirada se sorprende también al igual que kakashi

-porque? Lo defienden… acaso ignoran que él ya está marcado? …tarde o temprano… este..-lo dice como si fuera una blasfemia dirigirse a él; clavando su mirada nuevamente en sasuke-se ira...tras orochimaru…y será una verdadera molestia

-como sabes todo eso?- pregunta el ninja copia

-eso no importa-concluye akari luego de unos segundo libera a sasuke- luego no digan que no se los advertí..-se aleja lentamente de él, extendiéndole el kunai a kakashi quien no piensa dos veces en tomarlo y guardarlo

Sasuke aun la mira sin comprender qué demonios estaba pasando en ese lugar? Una invasión…una extraña que lo intenta matar unos sharingan...y dice que todo es por su culpa… pero qué demonios? Pasa aquí

-quién rayos eres?-pregunta el pelinegro en voz muy seria, sin quitarle la mirada de encima-porque tienes el sharingan?

-…-no obtiene respuesta

-dime quién diablos eres y que haces aquí?-ya estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que lo acompaña

Akari los observa y mira cada uno de rasgos "maldita sea es tan parecido a él" -piensa la peliblanco y luego de un momento contesta

-soy uchiha akari-responde sin inmutarse y sin darle mucha importancia así es ella fría calculadora

-u..uchiha-repite sasuke sin asimilarlo

-como es eso posible? –Interviene tsunade volteando a ver a sasuke- el clan uchiha fue eliminado hace mucho… además tú no tienes..

-al diablo-interrumpiendo a la quinta-lo menos que me importa es que me crean…-dice dando una vuelta sobre sus talones y caminando hacia la cama se sube en ella nuevamente realmente se siente débil

-mientes...tú no puedes ser un uchiha un miembro del clan los elimino a todos..-cuestiona sasuke decidido

-a todos en serio?... y tú qué? Acaso no eres tú un uchiha al igual que yo? Al parecer tu hermano tuvo un poco más de bondad al dejarnos vivir?-una sonrisa torcida se dibuja en su rostro pálido

-como sabes tanto? Primero Lo de orochimaru, el sello maldito de sasuke… eso lo saben pocas personas? Lo de su hermano? Como supiste que era su hermano?

-solo basta con mirarlo para saber que es su hermano…-responde con recelo-además…pertenecíamos al mismo clan les recuerdo que el también mato a mi familia

\- y como explicas esto? –tsunade tenía en su mano una banda shinobi que pertenecía a akari-eres una kunoichi de la arena según tu banda..

-está bien, Usted gana se lo diré...pero solo a usted…-dice con mucho misterio; tsunade la mira y luego mira a sasuke y a kakashi

-salgan.

-qué? Va a complacer a Esta impostora de…

\- sasuke…cállate y salte de una vez-le da una mirada asesina luego de un momento el comprende y junto con kakashi salen de la habitación no sin antes mirar con odio a la joven que estaba acostada en su cama, le devuelve la mirada a akari-bien…por dónde comenzaras?

0o0o0

-es una orden-habla la hokage mientras mira atentamente a la jounin que tiene en frente-piensa…piensa en las vidas que puedes salvar…no quiero que se repita la misma historia de hace más de un año, cuando sasuke se fue de la aldea-luego de unos minutos la jounin responde

-bien…lo haré.-finalmente acepta; la hokage rápidamente dice

-crea el grupo que quieras… Elige los mejores…pero ve tras él y tráelo de vuelta a la hoja, ambas sabemos lo peligroso que puede ser si lo dejamos más tiempo con orochimaru...tu mejor que nadie lo sabes…akari

-no necesito un equipo...conmigo es más que suficiente-le da la espalda a la hokage y camina a la puerta la abre pero antes de salir habla una vez mas en tono frió-quiero que quede claro que voy a ir tras el porque no quiero que nadie más muera por su causa-dicho esto sale de la oficina.

0o0o0

 **fin del primer capitulo**

 **Y acá está! el primer capítulo de mi primer fic, espero les haya gustado y sé que quizás se pregunten porque corte de esa forma la historia cuando akari le diría a tsunade todo...pero eso es para mantener un poco el suspenso en la historia…ya más adelante se enteraran… gracias por leerme y si quieren dejar un reviews diciendo que les pareció mi fic seria buenísimo, también les quería decir que este es un fic..Bastante largo y lo actualizare cada vez que pueda**

 **Referente a la historia cambie un poco (mucho) las cosas en ella, ejemplo cuando invaden konoha ellos tenían de 12 a 13 años, pues en mi historia ellos tienen 15, tsunade es la hokage porque el tercero murió mucho antes (cosa que no le daré mucha relevancia en la trama).**


	2. de vuelta a casa

Disclaimer: naruto es propiedad de masashikishimoto; los demás personajes ajenos a naruto que aparecen en este fic son totalmente de mi creación.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Vínculos Rotos

ByDeidaHany

Capítulo 2: de vuelta a casa

El camino era largo, la uchiha sabíaexactamentedónde buscar aunque orochimaru cambia de escondite casi semanalmente, ese lugar no lo dejaba atrás casi nunca, una guarida en medio de la nada en la aldea de la hierba…ese era su destino hay estaba segura que encontraría a orochimaru luego de andar casi sin parar por 2 días, llego a lo que sería la entrada del bosque que buscaba; a escasos minutos de haber entrado hay se percata que no está sola se detiene en un árbol y escucha pacientemente hasta que el invasor se muestra.

-valla… pero si es nada más y nada menos que Akari-dice unavoz ronca a sus espaldas con suavidad -esraro verte por aquí..

-llévame con tu jefe-responde ella sin mucho rodeo, sin voltear a mirarlo ya que sabía exactamente quién era.

-segura? Mira que no creo que este muy feliz luego de lo que hiciste

-solo llévame con él y cállate.-le da una dura mirada al peligris de lentes fruñendo el entrecejo -que no te pedí tu opinión kabuto

-bien…bien...sígueme, luego no me digas que no te lo advertí –se ponen en marcha, ella sigue de cerca al hombre pero sin bajar la guardia ni un momento

No muy lejos de hay Akari pudo divisar la guarida, que aunque fuera oculta sabía exactamente donde quedaba ,Una vez que llegaron a la guarida de orochimaru caminaron por un pasillo largo muy oscuro que apenas era alumbrado por una que otra antorchas que estaban situadas en la pared , luego de dar un par de vueltas a la izquierda y derecha llegan a una puerta de madera exageradamente grande la misma se ve más vieja de lo que ella la recordaba, al abrirla deja ver un gran salón con un poco más de luz que la que había en el pasillo, en el salón solo se podía ver una silla grande en el fondo y uno que otros cuadros que no se distinguían de que eran , en el interior de ahí estaba el hombre serpiente, al voltearse dibuja una sonrisa sádica en su pálido rostro

-akari…que sorpresa tenerte de vuelta a tu casa-dice abriendo los brazos en modo de bienvenida y con una voz totalmente gruesa, aunque se podía reconocer el sarcasmo en cada palabra

-no te confundas…-dice fríamente y sin ningún tipo de expresión entrando en el gran salón a paso lento y tranquilo-solo vine por…tu alumno.

-por mi alumno..?yse puede saberpara qué?

-vine a llevarlo de vuelta a la aldea…-se detiene y no corta el contacto visual con él, tintando sus ojos de un rojo vivo, el sannins suelta una carcajada

-no creo que él se quiera devolver a konoha…hablando de el-dice volteando al otro lado de la habitacióndonde estaba entrando sasuke sin camisa y con su cuerpo perlado de sudor-sasuke que bueno que llegaste…te presento a..

-yo sé bien quién es..-dice fruñendo el ceño, activaba de la misma forma su sharingan sin quitarle la vista de encima a ala uchiha

-qué diablos haces aquí?

-vine por ti.- dice sin inmutarse con expresión de fastidio-acaso no es obvio idiota.

-pierdes tu tiempo yo no voy air a ningúnlado y menos con una mocosa como tu.-responde con una mirada asesina

-veo que sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre-voltea su mirada de sasuke a orochimaru con expresión de molestia y le pregunta-como es que quieres su cuerpo? de verdad crees que un ser tan mediocre como él… es un buen contenedor para ti?

-hay…Akari...Akari...-da un suspiro y le da la espalda dirigiéndose a la silla que está en medio de todo, con movimientos lentos se sienta-que puedo decir?es obvio que aún le falta mucho trabajo para poder llegar al nivel que yo quiero…Pero esto no estuviera pasando si mi anterior alumno no me hubiese traicionado.

-traicionado?- repite akari mirándolodirectamente a los ojos con odio-tú fuiste quien mato a mi padre…tú fuiste el queme traiciono

Sasuke los miraba sin entender- anterior alumno?-pregunta confundido

-si sasuke.. – orochimaru poneexpresión seria y sin quitar la mirada de la peliblanco continua- akari era mi anterior alumna…a ella le enseñe todo. Perodigamos que se puso un poco rebelde y no quiso darme su cuerpo…por eso..

-por eso te marco-dice finalmente la chica-ya que yo me rebele ante su mandato…no tubo mas salido si no buscar al hermanitomenor del hombre que mas odia…y poder apoderarse de él y sobre todo… De lo que más desea el sharingan…

-qué? -Mira a orochimaru conconfusión-que quiere decir con buscar al hermano menor del hombre que mas odias?Dímelo!

-yo te lo diré-interrumpe akari nuevamente, con una risita burlona en el rostro-que mierda que no se lo hayas contado… "orochimaru-sama" –dice con burla la uchiha, el sannins la fulmina con la mirada la peliblanco agradeció que no tuviera el mangekyo sharingan porque o si no se estuviera quemando en este precisomomento con el amaterasu que le lanzaría, quitando eso de su mente continua hablando-orochimarupertenecía a los akatsuki allíconoció a tu hermano trato de apoderarse de su cuerpo y como no pudo, juro vengarse y obtener de cualquier forma el sharingan…hay entre yo…pero no pudo conmigo ya que… yo…soy mucho más fuerte que el…no es asíorochimaru?

-no veo porque mentir…efectivamente tú te volviste más fuerte que yo pero no másfuerte que el- refiriéndose a itachi-o miento?

-por eso mismo lo dije hace un momento…este-señala a sasuke con un gesto de desagrado-no lo va a vencer…si no lo vencí yo mucho menos él.

Sasuke solo miraba a ambos en silencio tratando de armar las piezas de romper cabeza en el que estaba, ¿pero qué mierda es esto?

-no lo subestimes…no esmalo, peroestá claro que no te supera...por ahora.

-lamento decirte que no lo hará,porque lo llevare de vuelta a konoha…así sea contra su voluntad; no me importa- mira fijamente a sasuke con desprecio-pero tranquilo orochimaru yo solo voy a cumplir con mi misión de llevarlo de vuelta…pero él va a regresar porque la basura siempre termina junto la basura –lo mira y una medio sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro-así queluego podrán continuar con su patético entrenamiento

-siempre tan arrogante…me pregunto a quién lo aprendiste?-la serpiente blanca ladea la cabeza con gesto divertido

-de alguien que vale la pena aprender te lo aseguro.

-wo…-aplaude ruidosamente y hace sonar una carcajada igual de fuerte- que duras palabras…sabes… Hablando de él, siempre me quedo la duda…de porque razón no lo mataste?Sé que tenías 11 años pero a esa corta edad me superaste a mí y estoy seguro que a el también lo hubierashecho. Dime akari? Porque no lo mataste?acaso lo apreciabas

-¡cállate no digas estupideces! –grita akari perdiendo su fachada tranquila, el sannin se levanta de donde permanecía sentado y camina hacia ellamirándola fijamente, observando su piel tan firme y blanca como la suya, ella no hace ni el más mínimo movimiento por apartarse y casi en un susurro dice-yo no podría apreciar a un hombrecomo el, pero de los dos a ti te odio más...

-a mi? -dice sorprendiéndose y continua hablando con un tono herido -yo solo quite a tu padre del medio porque se quería interponen a mis planes…pero él… tu primer sensei…mato a tu madre y a tus dos pequeños y aun no nacidos hermanos...por puro poder, como es que me odias más a mí?

Sasuke abre los ojos como platos "pero él...tu primer sensei…mato a tu madre y a tus pequeños y aun no nacidos hermanos...por puro poder" pero…que.. "además…pertenecíamos al mismo clan…les recuerdo que el también mato a mi familia" eso significa que… i…itachi fue su sensei...la mira sin poder creer lo que acaba decir, akari voltea su rostro y se encuentra con los ojos de sasuke y mantiene su mirada fija por unos segundos luego baja la vista y finalmente dice con su tono de voz frio y tan cortante

-eso no cambia nada...a ella apenas la recuerdo pero mi padre tú lo mataste hace más de un año cuando estaban invadiendo a konoha…y simplemente lo mataste por oponerse a que yo fuera por ese idiota. –dice sin mirar a sasuke, refiriéndose a el-solamente porque es un uchiha por eso se opuso…porque no quería que el único uchiha aparte de mí y itachi, muriera en tus manos…y solo porque más que venganza el quería restaurar el clan; hay se dio cuenta de tu engaño tu nunca quisiste ayudarlo restaurar el clan a ti solo te importo obtener el sharingan …obtener poder ..por eso lo mataste! por eso te odio porque eres igual que él…pero tranquilo no te matare por lo menos no aun…y sabes? ya me aburríde hablar contigo, mejor me voy… -se da la vuelta y da un par de paso, se detiene y mira a sasuke –porque te quedas hay parado eres idiota o qué? Nos vamos.

-quien te crees?-dice finalmente muy molesto-crees que porque fuiste entrenada por itachi y orochimaru te tengo algún tipo de respeto? Eres una mocosa idiota si crees que voy a dar medio paso contigo

Akari lo mira alza una ceja y toca su cabeza en señal de fastidio –maldito estúpido- dice en su interior

-te lo dije él no se moverá de aquí...porque a diferencia de ti, el si quiere poder -dice con satisfacciónorochimaru-y venganza

-bien entonces será por la fuerza-antes de que pudiera hacer un movimiento orochimaru la ataco y gracias a su sharingan lo esquiva sin mayor problema-es en serio?-dice mirando a orochimaru con arrogancia-quieres que te mate antes de tiempo? Pues...está bien

Akari se movió tan rápido que parece que fuera a desaparecer hasta para el sharingan de sasuke era difícil ver su posición, estaba aquí luego del otro lado de la habitación y luego junto a orochimaru con un kunai en su garganta

-demasiado fácil y rápido para mi gusto.-dice la peliblanco con mas que arrogancia-te dejare vivir…creo que ya por mucho no estas a mi nivel…solo te pediré una cosa…mírame- orochimaruvoltea su cara hasta ver sus ojos sus pupilas se dilataron y sus ojos se desorbitaron-desde este momento tu no sentirásmás que dolor-los ojos de akarimostraban su mangekyo sharingan, su forma era parecida a una estrella de seis puntas incompleta, con un circulo giratorio por debajo de la misma, su fondo es rojo y su forma negra como de costumbre, deja aorochimaru en un profundo genjutsu,difícil de romper, suelta al susodicho y cae al suelo y apenas se escuchan unos quejidos de su parte, alza la mirada y se encuentra con sasuke y su sharingan de tres espírales

-de qué forma lo desarrollaste? –pregunta sin darle mucha importancia a orochimaru que estaba en el piso

-de una muy poco inusual…donde no tuve que sacrificar a nadie, nos vamos? o tienes alguna replica?

La mira por unos segundo, -maldita sea… que hago? Me voy con esa mocosa…o me quedo y sufro el mismo destino que orochimaru ..Además necesito saber cómo…desarrollar el mangekyo sharingan si existe un modo diferente al que itachi utilizo yo lo tengo que saber.-

-bien- dice finalmente y camina indiferente hasta llegar a la puerta-iré solo si me dices de qué forma lo desarrollaste.

-no deberíaaceptar... Peroestá bien…ya que estoy muy aburrida de seguir aquí…y me quiero ir.

Esta vez la uchiha se adelanta y desactiva su Mangekyo sharingan "diablos solo lo utilice un momento y me siento tan débil… aparte que este idiota es verdaderamente un fastidio, quiero llegar a konoha rápido"-salen de ese lugar sin siquiera mirarse

Durante elcamino nadie se hablóni siquiera se miran, es obvio que se detestan más ella a él, "cuando quisiera poder romperle el cuello por equivocación… es tan detestable ese uchiha idiota y ahora es que nos queda camino por delante no creo soportarlo mucho", se detiene en un lugar cubierto por arboles de gran tamaño ya un poco alejando de orochimaru

-aquí nos quedaremos-dice akari sin voltearlo aver observando el lugar atentamente

-Si nos detenemos perderemos mucho tiempo-dijo en voz desafiante el pelinegro

-nos quedaremos aquí y punto.-lo mira fruñendo el ceño-si no te agrada házmelo saber

-pues no me agrada… Quedarme aquí con un ser tan despreciable como tú…como sé que no me vasmatar?

-no te negare que te quisiera matar pero no me lo perdonarían si lo hago…así que no te preocupes que no lo hare…Por ahora, si sigues fastidiando lo hare sin valerme mierda que me odien.

Ella voltea su mirada y se aleja unos 3 metros de él;sentándose en el pasto dándole la espalda, la verdad necesitaba descasarestá muerta, mira el cielo estaba totalmente despejado estaba comenzando a oscurecer y la luna hace su aparición , -"apreciarlo? como se le ocurre decir semejante estupidez…como podría yo apreciar a un hombre que mato a mi madre embarazada, como podría siquiera pensarlo, eso es totalmente absurdo lo único que yo siento por él es un gran odio que me carcome el corazón…Tanparecido al que siento por su estúpido hermano no sé porque acepte… Realmente si lo sé...no quiero que nadie más muera por los malditos uchiha…no quiero que se repita lo que sucedió hace más de un año y por es…"- una voz seria la saca de sus pensamientos era sasuke estaba parado detrás de ella

-me vas a decir como lo desarrollaste?

-cuando estemos en konoha lo hare…no me creas tan estúpida, si te lo digo ahora tratarías de escapar

-no eres nada tonta no? A pesar que eres una estúpida mocosa

-te aseguro que más estúpido eres tu… ahora déjame en paz

Sasuke se queda hay tras ella en una lucha interna sobre si debía o no preguntarle lo que pasaba por su mente… finalmente lo dijo

-como…como fue que no te mato? Como término siendo tu sensei? -se da la vuelta y la mira de frente baja lentamente y se sienta enfrente ella con una expresión más que sería… realmente necesita saber eso, ella lo mira desafiante, "que pretende? Que ahora le cuente mi vida como si fuéramos los mejores amigo?Esta hecho tonto si cree eso"

-eso no importa- voltea su rostro a otro lado para evitar tener que ver su cara

-quiero saberlo-el rostro frio del pelinegro se esfumo ahora solo había un mirada interrogante y gritando en suplicas que le dijera como fue que ocurrió todo eso-

Luego de unos minutos de un silencio incomodo akari acepto hablar, a pesar de su forma dura y su frialdad, el tema de itachi aún le afectaba

-cuando tenía 5 años mi padre…un miembro directo del clan uchiha ; decidió que haría conmigo lo mismo que su padre hiso con el… irse por un periodo de tiempo largo a entrenar en sitios aislados para que el aprendizaje fuera mejor, luego que cumplí los 6 nos fuimos dejando a mi madre embarazada; llegamos a un lugar desolado habían apenas dos cabañas en pie el resto estaban destruidas…en medio de la nada cerca de la aldea de la lluvia… luego de casi 2 meses hay…un muchacho llego al lugar, mi padre lo reconoció inmediatamente ..Era uchiha itachi denominado genio por las grandes hazañas que logro en una corta edad, mi padre lo idolatraba y al cabo de unos días le pidió que me enseñara….

Flash back

-por favor itachi-kun -dice un hombre de más o menos45 años su piel era blanca aunque ya se le ven reflejados los años en su rostroa pesar de eso sesigueviendo muy imponente, ojos negros y cabello del mismo color que llegaba a sus hombros, de compostura gruesa debido a sus musculatura, -usted…haría un grandioso trabajo en entrenarla...Por favor permita que mi pequeña hija se ha su aprendiz

El joven pelinegro mira tras el hombre hay estaba escondida una niña de piel mucho mas blanca que la suya y unos preciosos ojos amarillos que resaltan en su pequeña y extraña apariencia, con su cabello blanco hasta los hombro; la niña lo mira sin parpadear él se agacho y en voz suave le pregunta

-cuál es tu nombre?

-a...akari-dice sonrojándose y casi en un susurro, sin quitarle la mirada de encima- uchiha

-te puedo decir algo akari?-dice colocando su mano a un lado de su boca

-si…-dice en voz queda

-me recuerdas a mi hermano…él se comportaba así de tímido conmigo muchas veces, aunque él es mayor que tu por dos años…

-y como se llama tu hermano?- dice en voz curiosa la pequeña

-sasuke…así se llama-su mirada se llena de tristeza al decir su nombre

-y porque te pones triste? Al decir su nombre?

-no estoy triste…estoy bie…eres muy curiosa no?-dice finalmente regalándole una media sonrisa

-suele ser un poco extrovertida...Luego de cierto tiempo, es muy inteligente no le dará problema si llegase aceptar entrenarla.-dice el padre de akari con orgullo, Devuelve su mira a la niña y se dirige al padre

-está seguro que eso es lo que quisiera? A pesar de todas las cualidades que acaba de mencionar sigue siendo una niña pequeña, y puedo llegar a lastimarla ya que no bajaría el nivel…lo hare tal cual me lo enseñaron a mí?

Su padre la mira por unos segundos y ella le sonríe, el asiente con la cabeza

–no es necesario que baje el nivel ella es una niña con grandes capacidades y hará el doble de esfuerzo para seguir su entrenamiento paso a paso.

-bien…pues, supongo entonces que no habría porque negarme, de ahora en adelante yo me hare cargo de su entrenamiento comenzaremos mañana a primera hora…comenzaremos con taijutsu …aunque hay que tratar de ver ese sharingan lo más pronto posible no?

Fin de flash back

-al día siguiente…comenzamos con el entrenamiento…al principio fueron cosas sencilla pero cada di a ser hacia más difícil…

-A qué edad desarrollaste el sharingan?-pregunta el interesado

-a los 7…y lo fui perfeccionando cada vez mas..a los 8 ya tenía el sharingan que tú tienes ahora.-dice sin mirarlo, durante toda la conversación miraba a todos los lados posible para no encontrarsecon su mirada

-nunca le preguntaste porque acepto entrenarte?-eso es lo que realmente le interesa saber el ¿Por qué?

-si lo hice-en su mirada se refleja tristeza y sasuke lo pude notar. –"Esa mirada…es mi misma mirada cuando me encontraba solo en el mundo"-muchas veces…pero siempre evadía el tema… hasta que un día me lo dijo…Sin yo preguntárselo.

-qué? Que…te dijo?- el uchiha solo quiere saber porque a ella si la entreno y a el jamás le dedico ni siquiera un día.

-me dijo… Qué..- su mirada se perdió en un punto muerto del suelo, luego de unos instante su voz salió de su garganta y en un tono muy quedo dijo-jamás... tubo el tiempo de entrenar a su tonto hermano menor…y que cuando me vio se lo recordé... Por eso lo hizo…para aliviar su culpa de nunca haber tenido tiempo para ti.- su mandíbula se presiona con fuerza

Sasuke baja la mirada y siente ira en su interior…apretando sus puños a su costado hace una última pregunta

-cuando?...se enteraron que el…Había…

-3 años después de que comenzó el entrenamiento...-un puño se posa en su pierna con fuerza en señal de su rabia de haber estado tanto tiempo engañada; comienza hablar en voz baja pero se podía sentir molestia y dolor en la misma-yo tenía 9 años ya…ese día…yo le pedí que me explicara como…como Era un genjutsu con su mangekyo sharingan él se negó pero lo logre convencer…mi padre no estabase fue a un pueblo de la aldea de la lluvia muchas veces me dejaba con él y otras veces sola...ya que itachi salía…de vez en cuando de un momento a otro se comenzó a comportar extraño..Undía…lo llegue a ver con una capa negra con nubes rojas el me pidió que no le dijera a mi padre, que fuera nuestro secreto…yo…yo…lo amaba...como si fuera un maldito hermano mayor-cada vez su rostro reflejaba más su rabia contenida; sasuke la mira sin quitarle la vista de encima ni medio segundo analizando toda la información que ella le daba-ese día…me enseño lo que se sentía estar en un **Tsukuyomi** …fue extraño pero al volver…estaba mi padre reclamándole y diciendo cosas que no comprendía me tomo por el brazo y nos alejamos de ese lugar muy rápido lo último que recuerdo de el…fue una expresión de dolor..-abre sus brazos sin saber que decir -dolor? Porque dolor? No lo entendía…no entendía porque nos alejábamos…yo no lo quería dejar…él era un gran vinculo para mi…y solo lo comprendí cuando mi padre me dijo lo que descubrió que ese joven que quería como mi hermano había mato a todo el clan incluyendo a mi madre…jamás…-dice en voz suave-jamás…hubiese llegado a pensar que odiaría tanto a alguien...como odie ese día a uchihaitachi -

Miro sus manos estaba temblando levemente...se levantó del lugar y dio unos pasos, miro las estrellas que ya se asomaban en un cielo casi negro, revivir ese pasado Ledolía tanto… decía odiarlo pero no podía...eso era lo quemás le afectaba-"¿Cómo no odiarlo si me quito a mi madre y a mis hermanos? Como no hacerlo si siempre escucho en silencio la miles de veces que le contaba las ganas de conocer a mis hermanitos? ¿Cómo no podía hacerlo si me engaño? Maldita sea…odio esta sangre que corre por mis venas… el a ver nacido en ese clan…odio…en lo que me convertí…"

" _ **la vida me dijo que te haría feliz…pero primero te tiene que hacer fuerte"**_

"Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuche de la boca de mi madre…jamás pensé que significaran algo…ahora se a lo que se refiere, tengo que ser fuerte para poder superar todos los obstáculos que la vida me pone…Para ya luego encontrar la felicidad… pero no es acaso…eso lo que he encontrado muchas veces? No fue felicidad lo que sentí cuando lo conocí?Cuando lo trate… cuando muchas veces dejo que le peinara su largo cabello negro...Cuando me contaba historias? Cuando me enseñaba cosas que jamás creí que existieran? Entonces porque? Me lo quitaron…para que ser fuerte? Si lo que trae es rencor por las cosas perdidas…si lo que trae es amargura, Dolor…desconfianza…y…. el desconocimiento de lo que ser feliz significa

Ser...fuerte… no quiero ser fuerte si eso significa perder cosas que amo…"

Ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra akariaún estaba perdida en el horizonte y sasuke…en sus pensamiento.. –"no séqué pensar ..que sentir…ella-mira akari de pie viendo a ningún lado- lo quiso…como su hermano…Ellade algún modo sintió lo mismo que yo, la traición y el dolor que significa que tu hermano haya…Hecho cosas tan horrible…y no solo a verlas hecho…si no...a vértelas hecho a ti…"

El crujir de unas ramas los alerta akari rápidamente sale de sus pensamiento y toma posición de combate, activa su sharingan y se quedo inmóvil para escuchar atentamente de donde proviene el ruido, sasuke la observa pero no hace nada simplemente la mira y observa el lugar esperando igual que ella, los segundos pasan y nada ocurre…No ve nada.

-supongo que fue un animal-dijo finalmente más para sí misma que para sasuke pero de igual forma rompiendo el silencio-es mejor que sigamos..

-dijiste que descansaríamos

-cambie de opinión…larguémonos- y hay esta nuevamente la akari que conoció fría y amargada…tanto que comenzó a dudar si lo que paso hace un momento fue fruto de su imaginación por tanta información que había recibido ese día.

Sin nada más que decir se pusieron en marcha, avanzaron toda la noche sin descanso y sin mediar palabra, el amanecer se comienza a ver y aun que no lo acepte está agotada, a lo lejos se puede distinguir la puerta de la aldea se detiene y seguida de ella sasuke también lo hace.

-qué ocurre?

-no prendederas entrar como si nada…-diceobservando a todos lados, mirando las posiciones de los guardias-te recuerdo que eres un desertor un criminal clase S…aunque no hayas hecho nada con absoluta importancia o peligrosidad…desconozco exactamente porque motivo la hokage te quería de vuelta…pero eso no me importa... Vamos ahora...

Dice y salta muy rápido por los techos evitando que los guardias los vieran espero exactamente el momento perfecto…cuando todos miraron a dirección distinta busco el punto ciego de cada uno y lo aprovecho para infiltrarse en la aldea…en su propia aldea..

Así fue durante todo el camino hasta la oficina de la hokage como era tan temprano no era problema, una vez en la oficina… de la hokage se da cuenta que no hay nadie

-"maldición tsunade siempre tan floja"-pensó akari mientras escucho unos pasos aproximándose

-shizune –dice la joven al ver a la morena acercarse

-akari-sanvolviste y..-mira a sasuke –de verdad lo trajistecontigo… Voy …voy donde la hokage a avisarle inmediatamente..

En menos de lo pensaron se fue y como se fue volvió pero esta vez con una hokage en pijamas y despeinada

-akari...-la mira y ve el rostro serio e inexpresivo de sasuke el cual ni siquiera la volteo a ver"¿Por qué será? Culpa…será?" Pensó la rubia-pasen a mi oficina..

-pasen? –Dijo akari con fastidio-yo ya cumplí la misión que me encomendó lady hokage..Yo me Largo

-no tan rápido-dice la rubia antes de que la jounin desapareciera-hay cosas de que hablar aparte…quiero un reporte en mi escritorio de lo sucedido en la misión

-qué? No-dice aúnmás fastidiada-yo...no quiero hablar…y menos quiero estar cerca de el...aparte que más reporte quieres que ese-señala a sasuke-todo fue bien…

Y antes que la hokage pudiera decir otra cosa desapareció en una cortina de humo

-maldición porque tiene que ser así?-fija su vista en sasuke-y tu…pasa ya a mi oficina…hay muchas cosas de las cuales hablar.

0000000000

Y ahíestá el segundo capítulo...Espero sea de su agrado gracias a todos

El tercer capítulo llevara por nombre "Recuerdos"


	3. Recuerdos

Disclaimer: naruto es propiedad de masashi kishimoto; los demás personajes ajenos a naruto que aparecen en este fic son totalmente de mi creación.

 **0o0o0o0o**

 **Vínculos Rotos**

 **por DeidaHany**

 **Capítulo 3: recuerdos (parte I)**

Qué bueno que me escape de eso realmente estoy muerta de cansancio… no tanto físico si no mental-piensa mientras abre la puerta de su apartamento, uno muy grande con 2 habitaciones 2 baños una sala gigante y una cocina igual de grande todo estaba pintado de blanco, al entrar ve que el mismo se encuentra desolado pero puede oler un rico aroma venir de la cocina

-akari eres tú?- pregunta alguien desde la cocina luego se puede ver una cabeza con cabellos rosados asomarse-así eres tu- le regala una hermosa sonrisa

-rayos sakura quien más va hacer?-pone los ojos en blanco dirigiéndose a donde está la tusa rosa, ella vuelve a la cocina y sigue haciendo lo que estaba haciendo…que era un rico ramen-acaso invitaste a naruto? Que preparas ramen

-si-responde alegremente su amiga con la cual comparte apartamento- lo hice, es que no quería comer sola... Y como no sabía cuándo volvías pues..

-si..si..si.. Qué más da.-hace un gesto con su mano como si no importara lo que dice

-y que tal te fue?–pregunta la ojijade

-bien.

-de que era la misión?–la voltea a ver curiosa e interrogante

-nada interesante…-responde sentándose en la mesa sin mucho interés

-a ver cuéntame que tengo mucho tiempo?- se sienta enfrente de ella y dibuja una tonta sonrisa en su rostro

-no puedo decirte es clasificado…

-hmmm…no es interesante ..¿Pero es clasificado? Vamos cuéntame? Anda es que llevo mucho tiempo que no voy a una misión-toma su mano y la jala como si fuera una niña pidiendo algo

-oye..-se suelta de su agarre-si tanto te hace falta una misión...Salte de ese aburrido hospital y pídele una misión a la hokage…de igual forma te convertiste en ninja medico para curar heridos en MISIONES no en el hospital.

-afs..-se cruza de brazos y voltea su cara a otro lado- odio cuando llegas así de repelente de las misiones y cuando eso pasa es porque te sucedió cosas que no te agradan…me vas a decir o no? Lo que te pasa? Somos amigas no?

-afs…en serio que no lo puedo decir y no estoy repelente...solo estoy cansada- dice esto con tono de fastidio y se levanta para dirigirse a su habitación

-ya te estas pareciendo a él, de cascarrabias...-apenas pudo entender lo que dijo, bajo su mirada y siguió en paso lento hasta su habitación, al entrar se dirige al baño, eso es lo que necesita para poder relajarse por completo, se da una ducha eterna y luego se tira en su cama mira el techo y recuerdas las palabras de sakura

 ** _...ya te estás pareciendo a el de cascarrabias.._**

-Ojala algún día llegara hacer como El-, tocan la puerta de su habitación y oye a sakura gritar por afuera de la misma

-te buscan…es shizune- ''maldita sea será que no puedo tener un momento de paz? Y si me busca ella no es para nada bueno…seguro tiene que ver con el idiota uchiha''-¡Akari!-grita fuertemente sakura sacándola de sus pensamiento

-ya te oí…. Voy- se levanta con flojera de la cama y va hasta la sala hay estaba una shizune sonriente cargando a su cerdito. ''Que aburrido''- se para frente a ella y cruza los brazos.-ahora qué?

-he…bueno…la hokage quieres que vengas conmigo-responde con una sonrisa nerviosa

-para qué?

-he…tu sabes… es referente a la misión..-akari la mira y shizune se pone cada vez más nerviosa…-''no puedo creer que me intimide y de paso no sé porque la hokage siempre me manda a mi hacer estas cosas''...una vocecita en su interior le responde "porque eres su asistente...Genio "en tono de burla...rayos es cierto-aclara su garganta y continua-así que…te necesita nuevamente para que las continúes…

-la continúe? Ya yo cumplí con la misión- fruñe el ceño- y pensé que eso había quedado claro?

-pues díselo a ella,yo solo te doy la información que ella me da-luego de unos minutos fulminándola con la mirada responde

–bien… qué más da! espérame.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Entrando a la oficina de la hokage se encuentra con sasuke sentado en una esquina con expresión de fastidio y de brazos cruzados y la hokage mirando impasible con sus codos sobre el escritorio y manos entre lazadas,la sigue con la mira hasta que esta a escasa distancia de ella

-para que me querías ver?- pregunta sin muchos rodeos y nada cortes cruzándose de brazos y con el ceño fruñido

-bien ya que quieres que sea clara lo seré...-voltea a ver a sasuke ,este le devuelve la mirada- sasuke ven aquí- luego de unos segundos él se levanta y camina a paso lento hasta quedar al lado de la uchiha , ella los mira por unos segundo y finalmente continua - voy a negociar con sasuke…

akari alza una ceja sin entender nada y escupe inmediatamente

\- y a mí que me importa que lo haga?

-porque tu estas incluida en esa negociación…-le regala una mirada asesina

-yo?-antes de que pudiera terminar, sasuke interrumpe

-ella que tiene que ver con esto? Y conmigo?

-ella tiene más cosas en común contigo de lo que crees...pero dejemos todo esto de lado y vallamos al punto, sasuke… si te quedas en konoha pondré todo mi poder para que salgas de la lista bingo y dejes de ser un criminar clase s y puedas de esa forma retomar la vida que tenías ante convertirte en un desertor…

-no me interesa volver acá y tener una maldita vida normal… -responde poniendo su dedo índice sobre su escritorio y haciendo énfasis en cada palabra-yo soy un vengador…yo solo tengo un propósito y es vengar la muerte de mi clan.

Akari lo mira esta vez muy seria…y la hokage de igual forma

-no he terminado aun-reprende bajando sus manos y poniéndolas a su costado-aparte si decides quedarte…akari-la mira fijamente esta vez muy pero muy seria- te entrenara… para que así puedas vencer a tu hermano y completar tu venganza.

La uchiha mira con los ojos como platos y estaba segura que su boca casi le llagaba al piso

-que yo que?-pregunta sin creer que las palabras de la hokage sean ciertas-está bromeando acaso? Yo entrenar a este idiota?–lo señala con el dedo

-estas vez perdió la razón-critica un sasuke en tono de burla-usted cree que yo? Me voy a a quedar aquí para que una mocosa 2 años menor que yo me entrene?

-pues yo soy mejor que tu…maldito uchiha!-vocifera molesta la joven mirándolo con odio

-no me digas?-responde en un tono sarcástico mirándola fijamente

-pues si te digo… maldito imbécil! –se miran fijamente queriéndose matar

-CÁLLENSE! los dos de una buena vez –se levanta tsunade, pegando sus manos fuertemente al escritorio estremeciendo todo , estaba furiosa-aunque sea una mocosa así como tú la llamas, te supera por mucho! Es mejor que tú en taijutsu en ninjutsu y obviamente en genjutsu! Ya que tu ni siquiera has podido desarrollar el mangekyo sharingan…esa mocosa-la señala con su dedo- lo desarrollo cuando tenía 11 años superando así a tu hermano, te deberías de sentir afortunado porque esa "mocosa" te enseñara!

-pues no me siento así y simplemente no lo acepto-akari los veía a los dos anonadada estabas peleando para que ella lo entrenara, pero ni siquiera se molestaban en preguntarle…que piensa? Raro no

-entonces prefieres irte y aprender cosas vanas con orochimaru?

-mil veces antes de entrenar con esta mocosa-dice con desagrado cada una de las palabras

-ES QUE DE VERDAD ERES IDIOTA? -grita la hokage- ella fue alumna de itachi ella te puede enseñar todo lo que él sabe…así lo podrás vencer, además! Te puede ayudar a desarrollar el mangekyo sharingan de una forma totalmente distinta a la que utilizo tu hermano!

Sasuke respira con dificulta su mirada está perdida sus manos como puños- '' desgraciadamente tiene razón, si…yo solo busco como desarrollarlo puedo durar años, además itachi seguro le enseño todo igual que lo hizo orochimaru''-la mirada del pelinegro se pose en la de la hokage.

-no me tiene que responder de inmediato-se sienta en su silla nuevamente tratando de controlarse-piénsalo y mañana me das la respuesta

-esperen…esperen...-interviene la joven moviendo sus manos sin sentido- usted pretende de verdad que yo Lo entrene, en el caso de que acepte?

-así es, eso es lo que quiero

-..-.. Akari solo la mira por unos segundos, intento decir algo y las palabras se negaron en salir, apretó fuertemente sus labios y luego pregunta en voz queda- porque?

-porque?- repite la quinta, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-está claro que es para que no se valla de konoha

-y que… si se va?-responde un poco indignada-tan importante es el... para este aldea? Acaso se le olvido el daño que hace estando acá?

-por eso mismo…imagínate el daño que puede causar afuera de ella...no discutiré más el tema, como la hokage te ordeno hacerlo en caso de que acepte, ahora-mira a shizune-llévate a sasuke a su habitación y tu ve con el que serás la encargada de cuidar de el...esta noche-y antes de que la peliblanco dijera algo agrego- y no quiero una sola replica

Dicho eso akari se mordió su lengua para no decir un par de groserías y apretó su linda y corta falta arrugando la misma, esperó que sasuke y shizune salieran y se alejaran para decir en voz baja pero de igual forma muy molesta

-no sé porque me haces esto?

-eres la única que lo puedes hacer…aparte confió en ti…

-¡ y yo confiaba en ti…!-reprocha indignada, la hokage baja la mirada hasta su escritorio-tu sabes muy bien porque no lo quiero hacer! tu mejor que nadie en este mundo sabe que no soporto estar cerca de él…

-eso paso hace más de un año… debes dejarlo ir-recomienda en voz queda aun mirando su escritorio, por alguna extraña razón no es capaz de verla a los ojos

-te parece tiempo suficiente para olvidar?-pregunta reprochante-todo es por el…todo. El entrenamiento de itachi fue por él…la invasión a konoha fue para llevárselo a él,la muerte de mi padre fue para evitar que se lo llevaran…la muerte de...-se detiene y desvía la mirada, su rostro vuelve a reflejar la misma frialdad de siempre-el…fue por su culpa- toca una banda de la hoja aparte de la suya, que tenía en su brazo izquierdo

-actuando así no lo traerás de vuelta…- Luego de unos segundos de un silencio tormentoso akari responde en voz baja

-el … estaría de vuelta si usted me lo hubiese permitido "lady hokage" –sus ojos se encuentran y los de la peliblanco reflejan dolor, dicho esto le da la espalda y sale en silencio.

Minutos después esta junto a la puerta donde esta sasuke, la abre y entra, el pelinegro estaba acostado con los brazos detrás de su cabeza perdidos en sus pensamientos y shizune parada observándolo apenas la vio entrar dio un suspiro

-qué bueno que llegaste...ahí-dice señalando un guarda ropa-hay sabanas en caso de que quieras descansar…adiós.

Dicho esto salió rápidamente cerrando la puerta de la habitación, y hay estaba ella a solas con el…sin poder soportar mas dijo

-espero seas inteligente y te largues de una vez…con orochimaru porque yo no pienso entrenarte.-recomienda en tono muy frío y cortante

-y yo no pienso dejar que me entrenes.

-bien.

-bien…aunque –se sienta en la cama y acariciando su barbilla -pensándolo bien..

-no digas ni media palabra más…estoy harta de tratar de soportarte…te matare si dices otra estupidez-advierte en tono bajo y cerrando sus ojos como señal de que la poca paciencia que la acompaña ya la perdió, se sentó en un mueble justo al frente de él y se voltea para no tener que mirarlo, después de un par de minutos sasuke habla

-de quien era esa banda?-pregunta sin siquiera pensar en sus palabras, la curiosidad de saber de quién era la banda de su brazo izquierdo le gano, para también poder descartar que no fuera de naruto o sakura

Cierra sus ojos con lentitud y suelta un profundo suspiro

-neji

-¿neji? –repite tratando de recordar- el hyuga?

-sí.

-hmn… era un imbécil.-concluye despreocupado

 **-Error-**

Akari lo voltea a ver rápidamente y se levanta de un salto eso alerta a sasuke que hace lo mismo; ella parecía colerizada activo su sharingan y unas marcas como de fuego salen de su lado izquierdo de su cara y cuerpo, su marca maldita del cielo se activo, era igual a la de sasuke, el al verla no entiende que le pasa

-ese imbécil como le llamas –dice en voz fuerte-dio su vida para poder rescatarte el día que huiste como una maldita rata en busca de orochimaru…el junto con choji dieron su vida para que la misión fuera completada cosa que no se dio...pero aun así tienes las bolas para llamarlo imbécil? Aquí el único maldito imbécil eres tu…-lo señala con un dedo, sasuke comienza a ver como destellos salen de su cuerpo, tal como lo hace el, era electricidad- tu eres igual que tu hermano!

-eso no es verdad…

-claro que es verdad…tu atacaste a tus amigos igual que el a su clan... tú te vendiste por poder…igual que el…eres un maldito como osas llamar a neji de esa forma…él era el jounin más leal y fiel que pudo tener esta aldea , él era un puto genio y t..

En ese momento entra la hokage con shizune las cuales fueron alertadas por los gritos de la joven que se escuchaban en todo el lugar, al verla con el sello maldito del cielo activo actua de una vez

-shizune…el sello...-haciendo referencia a que lo trate para evitar que llegue al nivel dos de la transformación

-no me toques!-advierte a shizune en gritos- yo puedo controlar mi maldito sello! –sin quitarle la mirada de encima al pelinegro

-deja que te ayudemos akari-pide la hokage nerviosa

-ayúdame quitando a este maldito de mi vista

La hokage le devuelve la mirada al uchiha y nuevamente a ella

\- sasuke sal de la habitación ahora…

El pelinegro observa un momento a la peliblanco y ya luego toma la palabra y sale de la misma, tras el shizune para evitar que escapara, la uchiha al ya no tenerlo en la habitación desactiva el sello volviendo su piel a ser perfecta sin ningún tipo de marca

-dijiste que podías controlar ese sello…por eso..

-y lo puedo hacer…-interrumpe-solo que esta vez se salió de mis manos-se sentó en el mueble nuevamente-no puedo seguir cerca de el…el me descontrola..

-si no fuera llegado lo hubieses matado no es así?

-..-.. –no obtiene respuesta

-sasuke no se puede ir de konoha, los del consejo así lo piden y yo me veo obligada a seguir con lo que me dicen los entiendes? Vas a tener que encontrar una solución para poder controlarlo en su presencia…entiendes eso?-pregunta con un rostro preocupado

-no se si pueda hacerlo -responde con la mirada clavada al suelo-es un maldito.

-pues lo tendrás que hacer… está en tus manos que se quede… akari? -Llama al notar que no le presta atención, ella sube su mirada y se encuentra con la de la quinta- entiendes esto?

-sí.

-bien…ahora, tengo otra misión para ti...-ella escucha atentamente- lo más probable es que decida irse y eso como ya sabes no lo permitiré…de igual forma si se queda orochimaru va a querer llevárselo de nuevo...Por eso sin importar su respuesta tú…vas a ir por la cabeza de orochimaru

La peliblanco alza su mirada

-cuando?

-mañana mismo…no hay tiempo que perder

-pero yo acabo de volver estoy agotada-responde con sinceridad-no puedo enfrentarlo así

\- lo se… no te preocupes...Yo te dormiré,hará que tu mente deje de procesar información…esa es la mejor forma de descansar acuéstate en el mueble.

-aquí? No...

-hazlo y ya…reubicare a el uchiha en otra habitación.

Dicho esto se acostó y la hokage pone su mano sobre su cabeza lentamente va cerrando sus ojos hasta quedar total y profundamente dormida, tsunade se levanto y le dio un último vistazo, camino hasta la puerta y se encontró con el uchiha y su asistente con un movimiento de cabeza ambos se acercaron

-shizune...puedes irte yo me quedare con sasuke.

-pero lady hokage y ak…-mira a la susodicha dormida en el mueble-pero que le paso..?

-la dormí...estaba muy alterada.-miente-ahora vete shizune...sasuke entra.

El mismo entra y la hokage cierra la puerta tras él, el pelinegro mira a la peliblanca y sin comprender lo que sucedió antes…le pregunta a la hokage

-que rayos le paso?

-es…una larga historia-contesta la hokage mirando como duerme tranquilamente la joven uchiha

-pues...si quiere que me quede tiene que comenzar a contarme que mierda paso aquí cuando me fui?

-estas equivocado…eso no paso cuando te fuiste Todo eso comenzó cuando tu aun estabas aquí…solo que jamás le diste importancia además, estabas en misiones siempre con el equipo 7..

0o0o0o0o0o0o

\- sasuke…cállate y salte de una vez-le da una mirada asesina,el comprende y junto con kakashi salen de la habitación, pero no sin antes devolverle la mirada a la joven-bien…por dónde comenzaras

Luego de un momento de mirarse fijamente comienza a relatar lo que sucedió

-cuando tenias 6 años mi padre decidió irse conmigo unos años para entrenarme por eso no estoy muerta como el resto del clan, cuando cumplí 9 años nos enteramos de que el clan lo habían masacrado y mi padre no quiso regresar a la hoja,vagamos unos meses por todos lados hasta que llegamos a la aldea de la arena y hay nos quedamos;mi padre conoció a un hombre, orochimaru nos dio de comer y un techo donde dormir, le prometió a mi padre que lo ayudaría con su venganza contra quien elimino el clan y lo ayudaría a restaurar el mismo ;la única cosa que pedía a cambio era…mi cuerpo…quería tener en su poder el sharingan y así fue el me entreno y me utilizo a su antojo…siempre manipulando a mi padre.

-y como explicas que ahora estas aquí? Contándome todo esto?

-meses atrás comencé a no seguir sus ordenes…comencé a seguir mis intereses que no eran para nada parecidos a los de él, así que se vio obligado a conseguir a otro contenedor…hay entra sasuke, ya que él era el único uchiha que había aparte de mí; por eso lo busco y espero el momento perfecto para poder colocarle el sello maldito, nosotros no sabíamos de sus planes, yo sabía de la existencia de sasuke pero jamás pensé que él lo había marcado ya…por eso cuando me dijo que fuera por el en pleno ataque, mi padre se negó a que lo hiciera y el…lo mato. Yo pelee...Pero estaba fuera de mí. Por eso me hirieron, y por eso estoy aquí.

-y por eso intentaste matar a sasuke?

-efectivamente…

-pero tu padre se opuso a que lo buscaras y entregaras a el? Porque razón entonces lo intentaste matar?

-así orochimaru no obtendría el sharingan…eso no es difícil de entender o sí? Tarde o temprano él se ira con orochimaru si no lo trataba de detener

-eso no lo sabes

-estoy segura…y ese di…

Se vieron interrumpidas nuevamente cuando alguien toco la puerta y momentos después pasa un joven tan blanco como ella de cabello castaño oscuro hasta las caderas y de ojo platinados

-disculpe tsunade-sama-habla el joven sin ningún tipo de expresión y con voz seria- la solicitan afuera.

-quien?

-el capitán de mi escuadrón-responde firmemente

-qué más da..-voltea a ver a la joven- aun no terminamos de hablar, neji

-si?

-quédate aquí con ella…no le quites la mirada de encima, es muy rápida, aunque sé que no tendrás problemas con ella.-dicho esto sale dejando la puerta abierta

Pasaron unos minutos y en silencio ella lo observaba fijamente estudiando cada aspecto del joven hay presente

-que me miras?- pregunta el, sin siquiera voltearla a mirar

en seguida voltea su rostro al lado contrario y ahora es ella la que se siente observada, voltea su rostros y se encuentra con sus ojos sobre ella

-ahora tu que me miras?

-quien eres?-la mira interrogante con el entrecejo fruñido; -''¿una extranjera? ''dice a sus adentro el hyuga

-akari uchiha-responde fríamente

-uchiha?-alza una ceja-no pareces una..

-pues lo soy.

-como digas –responde sin darle mucha importancia; voltea su rostro y mira a un punto muerto de la ventana

-neji? No?

-si.-afirma con indiferencia

-neji hyuga…-completa ella, el la voltea a ver rápidamente con el ceño más fruñido

-como supiste jamás te lo dije?-pregunta en tono amenazador

-solo hay que mirar tu byakugan para darse cuenta…hasta un idiota lo sabría eso y muchas cosas más.-responde ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-hmm-fue lo único que salió de su boca,- y muchas cosas como que?- devuelve su mirada a ella

-por ejemplo, tu inexpresivo rostro y arrogancia me hace saber que eres rígido y cumples las reglas, mal humorado y de pocos amigos, la forma de alzar tu mentón Y vestir tan perfectamente aunque la aldea estaba siendo atacada hace saber que vienes de un clan con unos altos estándares donde te exigen siempre estar impecable pero no por eso eres un estúpido mimado ya que por tus manos se ve que entrenas diariamente al menos 2 horas sin descanso, se ve que eres miembro de un grupo especial, y por la confianza que se ve que te tiene la hokage puedo decir que eres considerado una joya y un posible candidato para ser hokage, aparte de que quizás seas considerado un genio en lo que haces…por las altas habilidades tanto físicas como mentales,¿continuo?

El,la mira sorprendido por lo observadora y analítica que es, jamás había conocido a alguien que con solo verlo un par de minutos pudiera deducir ese montón de cosas sin equivocarse…ni siquiera shikamaru podía ser tan analítico con solo observar escasos minutos

-me sorprendes-fue lo único que salió de su boca aun con un rostro inexpresivo

-entonces estuve en lo correcto? En todo?

-en lo absoluto.

-bien…-lo sigue mirando y el a ella una vocecita en el interior del hyuga le dijo "te llego competencia genio"-ya que eres considerado un genio…dime que vez tú?

Luego de unos segundo observándola responde

-veo a alguien que quizás no siga las reglas y siempre se sale del protocolo, peligrosa por la observación que me dio la hokage, una uchiha que realmente no parece una uchiha, difícil de leer, estoy seguro que de dónde vienes también te tienen un gran estima por tu forma analítica y rápida de deducir las cosas…quizás también te consideren una genio…? pero aun teniendo un perfil bajo eres igual o más arrogante que yo, que está segura de sí misma y confía plenamente en sus habilidades…y me puedo atrever a decir que peleas mejor cuerpo a cuerpo...Estoy en lo correcto?-concluyen el hyuga

Akari dibuja una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro y responde

-efectivamente…

-bien..-neji se siente orgulloso de sus deducciones acertadas

-bien…

-bien-la mira nuevamente y ella lo mira fijamente

-bien.

En eso el contacto visual se rompe por la quinta que entra en el lugar.

-bien...estoy de vuelta neji…puedes irte…

-si- se da la vuelta pero mira a ojos por akari y darle una mirada fugaz abandona el lugar.

-neji…espera- dice la hokage antes de que este se fuera, se detiene y voltea-quisiera preguntarte algo-camina hasta donde él y salen de la habitación un momento

-dígame que quería preguntar lady hokage?-dice neji fuera de la habitación con la misma expresión de siempre

-escuche su conversación…y creo que tenemos la misma observación de ella? No?- dice con un rostro interrogativo

-supongo que si…no solo me supera en arrogancia!-pone los ojos en blanco- también en rapidez mental y puede deducir cosas a la velocidad de la luz…incluso más que shikamaru, es muy inteligente

-y no solo tiene potencial mental, estoy segura que en pelea es muy buena tiene una velocidad igual a la de lee…eso deja claro que su fuerte es el taijutsu…aun siendo una uchiha, es un gran arma es muy peligrosa dependiendo del punto en que lo veas.

-de donde es?-dijo mirando al piso

-originariamente de aquí, se fue cuando tenía 6 años junto con su padre y fueron a la arena; pero estoy segura que quiere volver acá

-porque ahora?-dice fruñendo el entrecejo

-según lo que me dijo estaba en la arena por su padre, el mismo ya murió…supongo que es por eso que quiere volver

-y lo aceptara?-ve a la habitación-puede ser una trampa recordando en la situación que tenemos actualmente con la aldea de la arena, aunque también puede ser…algo real

-no lo sé, tiene potencial para ser la mejor…si no es que ya lo es…pero..

-dele una oportunidad-dice neji interrumpiéndola y mirando a otro lado.

-es raro que tu digas eso? –dice impresionada-porque crees que deba darle una oportunidad?

-sería interesante ver hasta dónde llega su poder.

-porque?

-porque puede ser un gran rival.

-pues…bien me convenciste!se queda- neji alza un ceja y piensa con sarcasmo –''wo que difícil fue convencerla''-y como te interesa tanto ver su poder tú te harás cargo.

-Si claro-dice tranquilamente…Espere? y dice en una voz fuerte-que yo que?

-te harás cargo de ella-repite la hokage preparándose para escuchar cómo se niega-ya que quizás se pueden llevar bien porque son iguales… Es mi última palabra aparte cuidaras que no haga cosas malas y mucho menos que se valla..

-yo no soy un niñero...soy un jounin…

-tómalo como si fuera una misión...aparte tú te encargaras de preparar todos y cada uno de los exámenes para poder darle su banda de genin ¿acaso so no es divertido? –dijo con una sonrisa divertida

-ese es su trabajo-dijo un neji con fastidio

-ahora será el tuyo

Dicho esto la hokage entra nuevamente a la habitación ignorando cualquier negación del joven hyuga.

-Yo y mi gran bocota…sí que soy idiota-piensa el ojiperla-estos días serás bien largos.

0o0o0o0o0

Gracias por todo espero les guste…


	4. Recuerdos (parte II)

Capítulo 4: Recuerdos (parte II)- "encontrando salida"

-bien-entra a la habitación de akari con expresión tranquila, tras ella neji con los brazos cruzados y cara de colerizado- te quedaras en la hoja?- le pregunta la hokage una vez frente a ella

-si me lo permite me quedare-dice sin titubear

-bien…como hokage te doy la bienvenida a la hoja, akari uchiha, -su expresión aún era seria pero continua- una vez salgas de aquí que será el día de mañana; neji se encargara de ti es decir tendrás que seguir sus órdenes y cada una de las cosas que te diga, no olvides que es tu superior y se encargara de hacer cada uno de los exámenes para poder darte la banda ninja de la hoja….pero tienes que saber que hay reglas que tienes que seguir si deseas ser parte de esta aldea, acá no es como el lugar donde estabas antes, te queda claro?

-entiendo

Ella pasa su mirada desde la hokage hasta neji y lo mira fijamente, él también lo hace aunque este tenía una expresión nada amigable

00000000000000000000000000000000

-aquí es-abre la puerta de un departamento un poco grande –este es el lugar asignado por la hokage para ti.

Se quita de la puerta y deja que ella entre, observa cada uno de los detalles de la casa era grande para su gusto pero se sentía la paz en ella, nada como cuando tenía que salir de la arena para quedarse con orochimaru en sus mugrientas guaridas

-bien…-pasa y se detiene al sentir que neji la sigue -porque me sigues?

-ordenes-dijo sin prestarle atención a la mirada de fastidio de ella

-hasta cuándo será eso?-lo mira a los ojos; el mira hacia otro lado y responde

-hasta que seas una kunoishi de la hoja

-hmmm...bueno, cuando comenzara el primer examen?- camina tranquila y se sienta en el mueble grande apoyando su cabeza en el espaldar para poder relajarse y estar más cómoda

-mañana será el primero, será escrito- la sigue con la mirada, mientras se cruza de brazos al ver lo tranquila que estaba

-y ya lo hiciste?-dice sin darle mucha importancia al dichoso examen que estaba segura que pasaría

-por supuesto.

-qué responsable-pone sus ojos en blanco con diversión

-no todos son irresponsables como seguramente eres tu.-dice un poco molesto el hyuga

-afs…que amargado…relájate hyuga! –se levanta del mueble-me largo...luego la rabia se pega, si te quedaras no me fastidies bien?

El solo la observa desde su lugar, y puede ver como se pierde en su ahora nueva habitación

-maldición en que me metí? Como fue que llegue a esto? Ha si… solo por decir que la dejara quedar…que mierda… soy yo neji hyuga el heredero del bouke un genio y estoy de niñera con una mocosa que parece una genio muy…pero muyyyyyyyyyyy en el fondo, ya que parece solo una mocosa arrogante fastidiosa! Ja…y me dice amargado? A mi… con qué derecho? -se sienta en el mueble aun refunfuñando lamentablemente se tenía que quedar con ella día y noche.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-tienes una hora treinta minutos para terminar la prueba-le da unas hojas y un lápiz- puedes comenzar

Se sienta frente a ella sin quitarle la mirada de encima, ella mira las hojas y un suspiro se escapa de sus labios con fastidio alza la mirada y se encuentra con sus ojos platinados; mantienen la mirada por unos segundos y finalmente pregunta

\- me tienes que ver todo el tiempo?-alza una ceja-estas consiente que no hay nadie acá? Y no me copiare ni hare trampa

-precaución-es lo único que responde sin titubear y sin apartar la mirada-deberías de comenzar ya te quedan 4 minutos menos.

-lo hare en 30 minutos…

-si? -Alza una ceja ahora neji-lo quiero ver.

-bien-responde sin romper el contacto visual

-bien

-bien…-baja la mirada y toma el lápiz y comienza la prueba, sus pupilas se mueven con velocidad mirando cada una de las preguntas de la prueba y respondiéndolas automáticamente en su mente, pone su muñeca a trabajar escribiendo la respuestas más breves y puntuales posible, cada vez que responde una pregunta la próxima es más complicada incluso se podría decir que son imposibles de responder sin pasar un par de minutos analizándolas, simplemente son preguntas de análisis y problemas difíciles pero para ella no hay imposible, dejo el lápiz de un lado y una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibuja en su rostro ve el reloj y solo han pasado 19 minutos.

-termine-dice con arrogancia, levantándose de su asiento muy satisfecha de la cara de sorpresa que tenía el hyuga en ese momento, pero fue solo un instante por escasos segundos

-bien espera afuera-dice quitando su mirada de Ella, y arrebatándole la prueba de mala gana; la uchiha asiente levemente y hace lo que ordeno y salió, él toma la prueba y la lee con tranquilidad

-neji-llama la hokage desde la puerta, la misma entra y se pone a su lado-que tal salió?

-niega con la cabeza lentamente-es…buena-responde anonadado-se supone que las preguntas son…las que hacen para los exámenes jonin…y ella-mira a la hokage-las ha respondido todas, En solo 19 minutos

La hokage sonrió ampliamente-es una maldita genio…eh

-hmm–gruñe fruñendo el entre cejo

-ahora solo falta la prueba física…cuándo será?

-mañana.

-bien quiero estar presente.

La hokage se retira y apenas sale, akari aparece y se queda en el marco de la puerta viendo a neji fijamente

-que tal me fue?- dice con expresión seria la joven uchiha, aunque en el fondo se quiere reir del hyuga por subestimarla

-bien-suspira con fastidio, para nadie es un secreto que le cuesta admitir las cosas-mañana será la prueba física, tomaremos en cuenta taijutsu, ninjutsu y genjutsu así que prepárate lo mejor posible.

Dicho eso pasa por su lado para salir del salón, sin siquiera mirarla

-quien se enfrentara a mí?

-yo, ahora vámonos que tengo cosas que hacer.

0000000000000000000000000000

-espero que lo hagas bien- dice la hokage a la joven, que estaba junto ella-esta será la última prueba ya luego tendrás tu banda de…

-no lo he visto más? –dice akari interrumpiendo a la hokage; perdida en sus pensamientos sin siquiera prestar atención a las anteriores palabras que le había dicho -donde esta?

-quién? –pregunta sin comprender muy bien las palabras de la uchiha

-el idiota…sasuke.

-ah… el, bueno él está de misiones siempre con su grupo! Aun no los conoces verdad?

-no… ni me interesa- dicho eso se aleja de la quinta sin siquiera mirarla

Tsunade fruñe el ceño- mocosa arrogante- piensa la rubia cuando ve como se aleja de ella, para colocarse en medio de lo que será el punto de batalla en el cual neji ya la esperaba, ellos se miran fijamente sin hacer movimientos ninguno de los dos, en un momento a otro akari tiñe sus ojos de rojo dejando a la vista sus tres espírales, Saca un kunai y se pone en posición de batalla neji hace lo mismo para poder hacer su técnica de puño suave, en un segundo se lanzan unos contra otros

-8 trigramas 64 palmas suaves,-dice atacándola primero acercándose con gran velocidad-dos palmas…cuatros palmas…seis palmas-se escucha a neji decir cada vez que le pegaba a la uchiha ocasionando que ella retroceda con cada golpe

-ocho palmas-dice akari mientas le pega fuertemente a neji en el pecho, pero sin hacerle ningún tipo de daño ya que ella no puede utilizar esa técnica ya que no se puede copiar con el sharingan

-qué? –dice un neji sorprendido con los ojos totalmente abiertos-cómo?

Akari se aparta de él colocándose nuevamente en su posición normal pero tocándose el pecho y el abdomen

-se supone que ya debes de saber cómo?-dice respirando entrecortada por los golpes que le dio neji- El sharingan ayuda a que vea tus movimientos mucho antes de que los hagas… y también que los pueda copiar solo con verlos una vez

-esta técnica…no se puede copiar-dice neji colocándose erguido frente ella

-no la copie, solo vi lo que harías y me adelante pero como vez no tuvo ningún efecto en ti…ya que no puedo copiarla ni transmitir chakra como tu lo hiciste conmigo en las primeras 6 palmas que cerraste mis puntos de chakra, es así de sencillo.

Neji baja la mirada pensando "es verdad ella a pesar de poseer el sharingan no puede ver los puntos de chakra al igual que yo o mi clan"

-ya terminaron?- dice la hokage una vez esta al lado de neji el cual nisiquiera noto en que momento llego hay-eso fue muy rápido, posees el Mangekyo sharingan?

-si.

-ya veo… entonces serás la segunda en esta aldea en tenerlo; ya que kakashi es portador del mismo

-kakashi? –pregunta la joven sin entender quien era el

-el, Es sensei del equipo 7 él tiene en su poder el sharingan en su ojos izquierdo

-entiendo.

-que te pareció neji? –pregunta la quinta viendo a neji cruzado de brazos y ceño fruñido- a mi parecer fue muy corto el combate a penas unos minutos?

-hmñ-es lo único que obtiene de respuesta

-bien…bien…veamos, cuál es tu fuerte? – voltea la mirada a akari de nuevo,

-mi fuerte? Supongo que soy buena en todo.-dice con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro

-notamos que eres verdaderamente rápida cuando atacaste a sasuke…quizás por eso te gusta más las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo no?

-atacaste a sasuke…-dice neji interesado en lo que dijo-porque?

-no solo lo ataco, lo inmovilizo en medio segundo, hay cosas que aún no te he contado-dirige su mirada a la joven-invocas a algún animal?

-si.

-muéstrame?

Muerde su dedo pulgar sacando unas gotas de sangre y hace unos sellos con su manos rápidamente y la pone en el piso haciendo que un segundo sello aparezca en el suelo y tras eso una gran nube de humo, cuando se dispersa deja a la vista una serpiente de al menos unos 20 metros de color blanco con manchas negras y ojos amarillos rasgados, enrollada junta a la joven; la misma daba un aspecto malo y hasta escalofríos a los que la ven

-lo imagine-dice tsunade mirando a la serpiente-que tendrías un contrato con serpientes…a la final estuviste con orochimaru…

-esperen que?-dice neji totalmente confundido volviéndose bruscamente hacia la hokage-orochimaru?

-si…acaso no te lo dije?

-decirme? No jamás me dijo nada

-ven…ya vuelvo-se aleja de akari unos metros junto con neji-ella fue alumna de orochimaru y no solo de él, También de itachi

Neji observa a la peliblanco sin poder creer esas palabras, su cara parece un libro abierto por las cantidades de emociones que pasan por el, rabia con la hokage por no habérselo dicho antes, sorpresa porque haya sido alumna de ellos y hasta lastima por akari, luego de unos largos minutos de analizar y asimilar la información neji mira con el seño fruñido a la hokage y pregunta en modo de reproche

-y cuando se le iba a ocurrir decirme eso lady tsunade? No cree que hubiese sido importante que me lo dijera?

-lo olvide-dice con una sonrisilla un tanto apenada por ser tan descuidada

-no creo que un detalle tan "importante"… se le haya olvidado?

-ya… ya…olvidemos eso…lo importante es que…ya podremos darle su banda

-de verdad confía en ella?

-te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que me dijo que la dejara quedar-responde molesta

-si…claro, pero yo no sabía el pequeño detalle de que ella había sido alumna de un sannin inmortal loco obsesionado con las serpiente y jutsus prohibidos y menos de un enfermo que masacro a todo su clan por poder…y que ahora es unos de los criminales más peligrosos del mundo y miembro activo de los akatsuki.- dice acusadoramente, mirando seriamente e fijamente a la hokage, la cual se cruza de brazos

-si lo vez desde ese punto…pues…si suena un poco grave no?-responde seria

-"un poco"? Ahora es más peligrosa que antes no se puso a pensar que si fue alumna de esos dos sepa más de lo parece?

-qué quieres decir?

-jutsus prohibidos? Y cantidad de cosas verdaderamente peligrosas? Que puede llegar hacer una amenaza para la aldea

-no…lo había pensado-se toca la sien tratando de pensar ahora que mierda hacer

-y se supone que es la hokage?-dice en un susurro neji fastidiado por la actitud despreocupada de la hokage en este asusto, cruzándose de brazos

-qué?

-nada...

-pues ahora la vamos a tener que mantener más vigilada…te harás cargo

-si…lo supuse.-acepta con fastidio y resignación

-eh…-interrumpe akari,ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que estaba a su lado, continua con su cara seria -Puede ser que este por haya-señala el lugar en donde estaba que eran un par de metros mas adelante-pero de igual forma puedo escuchar lo que dicen, y entiendo sus posiciones de querer defender a la aldea a la final usted es la líder de la hoja y tu… un miembro de los ANBU...pero no quiero traicionar ni traerle problemas a konoha, en este momento yo no tengo nada

-que me garantiza a mí que lo que dices es verdad?-dice finalmente neji con el entrecejo fruñido acercándose peligrosamente a ella

-nada te lo garantiza, solo te puedo decir que desde que Salí por esa puerta cuando tenía 6 años no pertenecí a ningún lugar, pero cuando volví hace un par de días sentí que volvía al lugar donde pertenezco aunque estuve alejada por muchos años

-si claro-responde sarcástico

-neji basta-reprende la quinta-no está demás poner confianza en ella, ya que es verdad que este es el lugar donde pertenece… el clan uchiha era parte importante de esta aldea por ende no le podemos dar la espalda a un miembro de este- dice extendiéndole una banda azul de konoha lo cual significa que ya es una ninja de la hoja

Neji bufeo con fastidio y la hokage le da una mirada asesina, mientras simplemente akari lo ignora y toma la banda; la observa por unos segundos y se pone su nueva banda en el cuello

-cambiando el tema…akari, quiero saber si quieres seguir adelante? Es decir para tener otro rango, ser chunin?

-claro-dice igual de seria, pero en un tono quedo

-bien…entonces supongo que habría es coordinar todo para que "presentes las pruebas" si me permites hablar a solas con neji nuevamente?

-por supuesto-y se aleja esta vez bien lejos para no tener que escuchar las cosas que dicen, realmente le importa poco lo que digan, se ha ganado el que nadie confie en ella

-aún faltan unos meses para los exámenes chunin lady hokage

-lo se…lo se…pero no creo que sea conveniente que ella presente esos exámenes, es decir no esos precisamente; hay mucha gente involucrada y no quisiera que se me saliera de las manos… entiendes? Se ve que es muy competitiva, aparte que no quisiera que el rumor de sus maestros se haga público no quisiera que causara temor o algo así, aparte mucho menos que lo sepa sasuke.

-tarde o temprano se enteraran, entones? Hará una prueba solamente para ella?

-eso sería lo más sensato no crees? Ya que si la ponemos a competir con el resto estarán en total desventaja…sus habilidades están por encima de muchos y más de un poco de genin

-es verdad…quiere que prepare el examen también?

-no…aun no…tengo que pensar exactamente cómo será la prueba…como genin es suficiente por ahora mientras pienso en algo.

-le dará misiones rango D?-pregunta incrédulo

-por supuesto que no… no le daré misiones, por ahora llévala a casa, mantenme informada de cualquier cosa-y se aleja en paso lento y relajado

-nos vamos- dice acercándose a la uchiha que permanecía de pie mirando quien sabe que

-bien… quisiera comprar unas cosas… llévame a una tienda de ropa

-crees que soy tu asistente…o guía turístico o algo así?

Ella se alza de hombros- puede ser… - y pone una sonrisilla traviesa cosa que hace enojar mas al hyuga

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Al entrar al departamento, akari se dirige a la habitación ha dejar las bolsas de sus compras ya luego vuelve y se sienta en el mueble frente a la puerta y se relaja un poco y neji se sienta en el mueble de su lado izquierdo, todo menos relajado, estaba tan fastidiado, estar hay hacer de niñera le molestaba tanto

-no entiendo-dice rompiendo el silencio la uchiha mirando el techo fijamente-no entiendo que haces aquí si dijeron que después de tener la banda me dejarían sola

\- las cosas han cambiado-ella lo mira sin comprender y dice

-han cambiado de qué?

-cómo? Que de qué?-dice alzando una ceja como si fuera obvio -si me hubiesen dicho que fuiste alumna de un par de psicópatas la cosas fueran distintas en este momento

-eso es irrelevante

-no es irrelevante… nada mas de pensar las cantidad de cosas que debes de saber… Como que no me como el cuento de que un día para otro hayas cambiado de bando

-no me interesa lo que pienses…a demás relájate que te dará un paro por lo alterado que estas y amaragado

-mira quien habla la señora frialdad- dice en un tono ironico

-si quizás, pero tu no te quedas muy atrás, aparte deberías ir donde tsunade a ver si te toma la presión y te tranquiliza…creo que en cualquier momento te dara un infarto

-yo no estoy alterado-dice indiferente mirando hacia otro lado

\- si lo estas

\- no lo estoy

-que si estas alterado

-que no…

-que si

-hay ya callate me tienes exasperado -dice levantándose del mueble con el ceño fruñido y una venita en la sien –me largo…

Le da la espalda y camina a la puerta decidido a irse, sin importarle la orden de la guiadme

" como es que logra desesperarme tanto? "

-no se supone que tienes que prevenir que no destruya la aldea con un Jutsu prohibido o algo así-pregunta con diversión akari" no se porque pero es divertido verlo molesto" piensa la uchiha, el hyuga se detiene insofacto, se voltea a verla y ahora tenía un tic en la ceja derecha se veía un poco (mucho) molesto… suelta un bufido de amargura y se sienta de nuevo en el mueble aun de brazos cruzados, luego de unos minutos akari rompe el silencio nuevamente

-quiero salir a comer…

-..-...-no responde

-hyuga?

-…-…

-hyuga?...hyuga?

-…..-…..la sigue ignorando

-Hyuga-dice ya con un tic en el ojos-MALDITO HYUGA!-logra que el ojiperla la mire por un segundo y luego voltee su mirada a otro lado sin darle importancia a su molestia -ODIO….QUE ME IGNOREN

El hyuga se levanta con tranquilidad y se dirige a una pequeña estantería que estaba en una esquina para tomar un libro, de lo más normal sigue ignorándola , akari siente que su ser se llena de odio, se levanta y busca algún objeto contundente para lazárselo pero solo tiene un cojín del mueble pero le serviría porque era bastante duro y sin pensarlo se lo lanzo, con mucha más que fuerza de lo que deberia, el hyuga tenía los ojos metidos no se en dónde que no lo pudo esquivas y le dio de lleno en toda la frente, tocándose el lugar donde ese cojín le dio se levanta de un salto como alma que lleva se el diablo

-PERO QUE RAYOS TE PASA…LOCA?- grita perdiendo todo tipo de glamour

-LO MISMO QUE TE PASA A TI HYUGA IDIOTA-

Neji toma un cojín de los que tenía en su mueble y se lo lanzo, ella lo esquivo y se lo volvió a lanzar eso lo hicieron un par de veces hasta que sus miradas chocaron como corrientes eléctricas y ella se sentó de nuevo en el mueble volteando el rostros para no verlo y el hiso lo mismo.

"no se que rayos le pasa…tiene un talento nato para hacerme enojar"- piensa el hyuga agarrando nuevamente el libro y abriéndolo con rabia para comenzar a leerlo.

Luego de un rato ella se levanta y se dirige a la cocina para preparar algo de comida ya que tenía hambre y el hyuga ignoro el hecho de salir a comprar algo, luego de unos minutos un rico olor sale de la cocina la joven kunoishi estaba preparando ramen

mientras el hyuga sigue tratando de leer un libro, luego de un rato más ella sirve dos platos de un rico y humeante ramen uno para ella y otro obviamente para el amargado joven, el hyuga al notarlo se hace el duro pero su estómago lo delata haciendo ruidos un poco molestos y evidentes, pero de igual forma no se mueve de su lugar, luego que akari se comió su plato de ramen tranquilamente se levanta y lava su plato; se dirige a su habitación a paso lento sin decir nada, apenas el hyuga ve que ella se va … se levanta rápidamente para poder comer el plato de comida

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Un par de días pasaron; una de esas mañanas la joven se levanta y pasa a la cocina ve que el hyuga ya está sentado en el mueble leyendo el mismo libro de hace días "¿será que no se va en la anoche? Es muy temprano" piensa, ella con cara de fastidio pasa por su lado y se sienta en el mueble contrario posando su vista hacia el heredero del bouke al ver que la sigue ignorando desde el "incidente"de los cojines; decide hablar

-puedo aunque sea entrenar? Ya han pasado muchos días y ni siquiera he podido hacerlo, obviando la estúpida "pelea" que tuve hace días

-y a mí que me importa-responde secamente sin quitar su vista del libro

-te recuerdo que a donde valla yo…tienes que ir por ley tu…hyuga idiota

-hññ-gruñe de manera baja pero aun sin mirarla, alza la mirada al fin y se encuentra con una akari casi sin ropa, llevaba una bata diminuta de color rosa palido se puede decir que casi era transparente, el hyuga a verla asi, se voltea automáticamenta hacia otro lado, y se sonroja un poco- podrías usar aunque sea algo de ropa… esta un hombre sentado en tu sillón… por si no lo has notado?

-tu lo has dicho… "mi" sillón… por ende es "mi" casa…por ende puedo andar como quiera…-dibuja una sonrisa zorruna en sus delicados labios rosas-hay… estas apenado?

-no digas estupideces- escupe- simplemente no es correcto que estes en esas fachas frente a las personas y mucho menos frente a un hombre

-si… Claro…acaso nunca has visto a una mujer "en estas fachas" como dices tu? Aparte de tu madre?

-no conoci a mi madre, aparte te aseguro que no la veria asi ya que no es correcto

-ah- deja la diversión de un lado y se pone un tanto seria- entonces si me llevaras a que entrene?

-que mas da.

-me alistare-informa levantándose del mueble

Así fue, minutos después akari estaba lista, se coloco la ropa que compro el dia anterior, que básicamente era una camisa blanca de botones y mangas hasta los codos; la misma le llegaba al ombligo, una falda corta de color rosa palido y debajo de esta un short negro, las respectivas botas ninjas pero sin tacon ya que no lo soportaba, " es incomodo en batalla" fue lo que le contesto a la vendedora cuando la misma insistia que se llevar unas con un poco de tacón aunque sea; su banda en el cuello, cosa que le parecio familia a neji ya que asi la utiliza su prima hinata.

Salieron de la casa; el hyuga no estaba muy feliz que se diga, así que en todo el camino ninguno se hablo

ya en el campo de entrenamiento ella se hace una coleta alta dejando únicamente suelto los dos mechones que le llegan a los hombros, el hyuga se va a una distancia prudencial sentándose debajo de la sombra de un árbol para observarla , luego la joven comienza a entrenar utilizando aun árbol grande como centro de entrenamiento

Después de casi una hora golpeando el árbol sus nudillos le sangraban, y su rodillas estaba un poco maltratadas de tanto que golpeaba al pobre árbol; pero ella se mantenía firme y no bajaba el nivel ni hacia ningún gesto de dolor; ya luego que paro de pegarle al árbol saca de su porta shuriken unos kunais para practicar lo que sería su puntería que era más que perfecta , el hyuga la observaba fijamente y ve como las gotas de sangre caen manchando su ropa… hasta que neji llamo su atención

-akari

-que-dice volteandolo aver deteniendo por un momento su entrenamiento

-tus nudillos-dice serio y observando los mismos -están sangrando

-ah no...Me di cuenta-dice mirándose sus manos rojas y muy maltratadas

ella busca en su porta shuriken unas vendas pero no tenía ninguna, el hyuga al ver que sus intentos de conseguir unas vendas son fallidas se busca en su propia bolsa y saca unas, sin decirle nada se acerca a ella a paso lento y le toma su mano sin mucha delicadeza y la comienza a vendar , ella se sorprende un poco al notar tal gesto del odioso hyuga y lo mira confundida él ni siquiera cruza miradas con ella, ese era el primer gesto amable que tenía con ella , luego de terminar de colocárselas, simplemente se alejó de ella y se volvió aposar de bajo del árbol para que pudiera terminar su entrenamiento.

Akari lo mira por un momento pero este no la mira a pesar que sentía que su mirada la tenía en él; momentos después deja de mirarlo y sigue con su entrenamiento; de regreso a la casa una joven de dos conguitos y cabello marrón y ojos del mismo color se acerca corriendo hacia ellos y gritando fuertemente

-NEJI-ken-moviendo su mano en modo de saludo-te estaba buscando, a ver si practicábamos juntos?

-hmmm-dice con fastidio girando a mirar a otra dirección

-ha hola-dice notando que el hyuga está acompañado con la peliblanco

-hola-dice secamente akari

-me llamo ten ten…nunca te he visto por aquí hee ¿?

-akari-dice notando que quería saber su nombre-soy nueva en la aldea

-ha…lo imagine…he-centra su atención nuevamente en neji- vamos a entrenar?

-ya entrene.

-ah…entrenaron juntos?-pregunta poniéndose un tanto seria la castaña con expresión de confundida

-sí.

Akari entrecerró los ojos mirando lo mentiroso que era ya que en ningún momento entrenaron juntos

-oh…bu…Bueno entonces lo hare sola o le diré a lee... Pues…Adiós- y sin decir nada más se alejó de los dos jóvenes con rapidez; mucha rapidez diría la uchiha mas bien parecía que huía

-quien pensaría que tras esa mascara de amargado; hay alguien tan mentiroso-dice Akari seria mirando al joven heredero del bouke

El voltea su vista hacia ella y alza una ceja en señal que no tiene idea de que habla

-jamás entrenamos juntos?

El hace un chasquido con su lengua y comienza a caminar en dirección a la casa de la joven… ignorándola una vez más

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dos largos y aburridos días pasaron, luego de ellos Akari recibió un llamado de la hokage para que se presente de inmediato en su oficina, ellos fueron hasta haya y al entrar se encontraron con el equipo 7 sakura, naruto, sasuke y kakashi

-qué bueno que llegaron –dice la guiadme-akari te quería presentar al equipo 7...recuerdas que te hable de ellos

Ella asintió

-ella es….-hablaba la hokage pero un rubio con cara de tonto la interrumpe

-yo soy naruto uzumaki y seré el próximo hokage-dice en voz gritona el joven mientras se rie tontamente y rascá la parte de atrás de su cabeza, "hmmm muy colorido… y con mucha cara de tonto" piensa la peliblanco

-sakura haruno- dice una joven de cabello rosa haciendo una pequeña inclinación y con una hermosa sonrisa "ella se ve una chica buena… demasiado buena para ser ninja"

La hokage los mira molesta y ya luego continua –él es kakashi hatake lo recuerdas?

-hola –dice el peli plateado posando su único ojo sobre ella, el cual luce más relajado que la última vez; el mismo sostenía un librito

-hola-responde secamente y por ultimo posando su mirada al pelinegro que estaba hay sin determinarla obviamente

-y bueno-dice tsunade con fastidio, acordándose de lo del hospital seguramente-ha él ya lo conoces –dice refiriéndose a sasuke

-si-dice con fastidio desviando su mirada a otro lado para no tener que mirarlo

-solo te quería presentar al equipo 7 , chicos ella es Akari…uchiha –los dos con cabello raro la mira sin comprender mucho; mientras el pelinegro se tensaba al serle mención de su apellido -en este caso se pueden retirar –refiriéndose al equipo 7 los mismos asienten y salen en silencio claro esta luego de darle una mirada de arriba abajo a la joven, Kakashi se quedo parado en su mismo lugar

Kakashi observa Akari y puede ver la banda de konoha que tiene en su cuello, luego regresa la vista a la hokage nuevamente

-Kakashi como has notado Akari ya es una kunoichi de la hoja, antes que nada necesitas saber una cosa para que no pase lo mismo que paso con neji…

-si por favor-dice en voz bajita neji volteando la mirada a otro lugar con molestia

Akari sonríe un poco al escucharlo, recordando lo que neji había dicho sobre sus senseis como era? "sannin inmortal loco obsesionado con las serpiente y jutsus prohibidos y menos de un enfermo que masacro a todo su clan por poder…y que ahora es unos de los criminales más peligrosos del mundo y miembro activo de los akatsuki"

La hokage le cuenta a kakashi sobre sus senseis, el, la mira sorprendido por lo que le acaba de decir, akari no se sentía orgullosa de eso pero no podía hacer nada al respecto

-bueno… por ende espero que seas lo suficientemente discreto con esta información nadie la debe saber, mucho menos sasuke… - dice seria el hatake asiente confirmando que estaba de acuerdo y entendía el punto- cambiando de tema…lo que quería plantear era lo siguiente debido al gran nivel que tienes lo más recomendable seria que hicieras el examen para chunin…pero no creo que sea lo mejor que lo hagas de la misma forma que todos ya que no sabemos hasta qué grado puedas llegar a ser peligrosa para ellos…entonces lo más lógico sería hacerte un examen personalizado y llegue a la conclusión que te podría mandarte a una misión de rango S

-está bien –dice aceptando las condiciones de la hokage sin ningún tipo de problema

-bien-extiende una carpeta-esta es tu misión, iras acompañada con el jounin encargado que no es otro que neji

-no es necesario que el valla.- Dice en tono serio- yo sola podría hacerme cargo totalmente de la misión, estoy totalmente capacitada para ello

-si lo sé, que estas capacitada pero para este tipo de misión se necesita aunque sea un compañero… lee la misión- ordena

Ella abre la carpeta y lee de lo que trata la misión, no es más que una misión de guarda espalda para el señor feudal del país del té, siendo ese tipo demisiones si necesitaría a alguien que la acompañara para poder completar la misión a la perfección ya que no es cualquier persona…

-esto no parece una misión rango S-dice con decepción en la voz mientras bajaba la carpeta -solo es una misión para hacerle de guarda espaldas a alguien

-que esperabas? –dice la hokage mirándola con atención-aparte es alguien importante…de por sí es una misión tipo A… pero se puede convertir en rango S si llegan haber problemas

-no lo sé- se alza de hombros- rastrear a alguien, un interrogatorio, asesinar a alguien… muchas otras cosas, pero está bien.

-estas acostumbrada a ese tipo de misiones?-pregunta con curiosidad la hokage

-si- es lo único que responde por las miradas que tiene sobre ella se siente rara "acaso esas no son las misiones de rango S acá?" se pregunta, ella siempre ha hecho ese tipo de cosas sanguinarias, desde muy pequeña orochimaru siempre la mando hacer cosas horribles y ella simplemente aceptaba y las hacia sin ningún tipo de problema, aunque sea en los 2 primeros años de estar con el

Los presentes se sorprendieron por esa respuesta, a pesar que estaban más que claros que ella era la alumna de orochimaru y el la utilizaba para su conveniencia

-a qué edad mataste a la primera persona?-dice con voz suave casi llegando a la compasión la quinta

Ella posa la mirada en el suelo, pero sin bajar la cabeza "odio que me hablen con ese tono de lastima, maldición"

-a las 10 años.-dice fría, no se sentía orgullosa pero no está bien negar lo que era…y eso es lo que es una máquina para matar, o eso fue en lo que se convirtió… en lo que el… la convirtió

Todos la miraron con un poco de sorpresa, menos Kakashi ya que él tuvo responsabilidades desde muy pequeño y se puede decir que el comenzó desde antes que ella

-y desde los 10 años…cuantas personas has matado hasta ahora?

Ella alzo la mirada y la puso fija en el horizonte, que se veía de la ventana de la quinta

-362 personas desde que tenía 10 años…quizás más-dice en un tono serio pero que no deja de ser despreocupado-cuando uno pelea por vivir quizás se te pasen alguna que otra persona

Neji esta vez la miro fijamente es algo raro que una persona diga eso sin ni siquiera inmutarse, "¿tan fría eres?" Se pregunta neji, el en ese momento no ha matado ni la 4ta parte que ella ha asesinado, siendo el mayor que ella por 3 años

-y eso te hace sentir bien? Es decir quieres seguir matando gente?

-siendo una kunoichi siempre voy a matar gente, eso no se puede dejar de hacer si llevas vida de un shinobi

-sí, pero ahora vas a matar… si es necesario; personas malas

-eso es totalmente irrelevante para mi, una persona puede ser buena toda su vida y por una mala decisión o simplemente por necesidad, acaba en el sitio o lugar equivocado haciendo cosas que jamás llego a pensar o hacer, y de igual forma yo le voy a dar muerte… eso no tiene nada que ver.

-..-..- se quedo en silencio por un buen rato como analizando la respuesta que le acaba de dar la joven que tiene enfrente,- bien… estarás a cargo neji mañana a las 6 am quiero que salgan a la misión, se pueden ir- y salieron neji y ella, Kakashi se quedó parado con ella seguro a discutir cualquier cosas

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Al llegar a la casa de la peliblanco, ella ya había leído de lo que trataba la misión y al entrar deja la carpeta en una mesita sin darle mayor importancia, se tira en el mueble grande que está en su sala se acuesta de par en par boca arriba, agarrando un cojín-piedra y los abraza fuertemente contra su pecho y mirando perdidamente el techo ignorando por completo su alrededor

Neji por su parte había decidido sentarse en una silla en una esquina, y no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la uchiha, la estaba analizando "es rara, quizás ¿bipolar? O sufre de múltiples personalidades? A veces se ve tan fría otras simplemente se ve divertida, algunas como esta… vez parece que estuviera deprimida…otras es una total molestia…si es eso, debería mencionarle eso a la hokage a ver si le hace un chequeo o…algo así, llega a un grado que confunde… no tiene sentimientos? O será que simplemente es una fachada de hielo que tiene"

Akari seguía mirando el techo "es cierto que no me siento orgullosa de haber matado a tanta gente pero…no fue mi decisión hacerlo, el simplemente me manipulaba e obligaba hacerlo…ya luego simplemente no sentía nada al hacerlo, me volví fría…más de lo que ya era y comencé a ignorar lo que la vida de una persona se significaba… no lo sé…no sé nada"

Luego de un largo rato, se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a la cocina para preparar algo de comida y así alejar los pensamientos que la fastidiaban en ese momento, comienza a preparar un arroz con vegetales y como lo había hecho la vez anterior sirve dos platos sin preguntarle a neji si quería

Se sentó y con lentitud se comía cada bocado de su plato neji aún tenía la vista puesta en ella, se levanta de su silla y a pasos tranquilos se dirige a la mesa donde la peliblanco come, se sentó frente a ella y comienzo a comer; ella ni siquiera alzo la mirada y él ya la había dejado de observar ninguno dijo nada, había un profundo silencio pero era uno tranquilizador, luego de comer Akari se levanta y lava su plato y con la misma tranquilidad con la que se levanto se dirige a su habitación.

Neji termino de comer, y luego de lavar su plato sale del departamento, ya no es necesario que la cuidara.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Eran las 6 am en punto neji esperaba Akari en la entrada de la aldea para poder partir a la misión que la hokage le asigno a ella el día anterior, desde lo lejos se ve que viene en paso lento la kunoichi al llegar junto a él; neji se percata que tiene ojeras y la vista cansada como si no hubiera podido dormir en toda la noche, sin ni siquiera saludarse se pusieron en marcha.

Neji se sentía agradecido con kami-sama, por mandarlo a una misión con una persona que se parecía a él… que no le molestaba el silencio.

Luego de avanzar por bastante tiempo por los arboles, se detuvieron al caer la noche

-acá acamparemos- dice neji en su usual tono y activando su byakugan para ver si había algo fuera de normal en los alrededores luego de unos minutos lo desactiva y comienza a sacar su bolsa para dormir y ponerla a un lado, hace una pequeña fogata para poder mantener el calor ya que estaban al aire libre.

Akari por su lado sacaba de su bolso una comida enlatada para la cena, luego de prepararla la sirve y por primera vez le ofrece de su mano una taza a neji quien la acepta rápidamente

-gracias –es lo único que el hyuga dice, comen en silencio, al terminar dice en voz seria-yo hare guardia primero, ya luego lo harás tu

Ella asintió y se recostó en su saco de dormir dándole la espalda a neji, definitivamente necesitaba dormir, la noche anterior no durmió nada, pero de igual forma no logro dormir nada, tenía sueño pero sus ojos se negaban a cerrarse "diablos porque no puedo dormir?" ya luego de estar varias horas intentando dormir sin lograrlo decide levantarse y encontrarse con neji junto a la fogata con los ojos cerrados y postura recta " que rayos? es media noche y el cómo se puede ver en tan buen estado si no ha dormido nada" se pregunta incrédula al ver al muchacho lo que parece estar meditando.

Se acercó a él sin hacer mucho ruido pero de igual forma la noto

-deberías dormir, aun no acaba mi turno-dijo aun con los ojos cerrados

-lo sé, aunque ya deberías de ir a descansar yo me hago cargo

Abre los ojos y la observa – tú no te vez muy bien, así que ve y duerme que ya pronto se va acabar mi turno y te vas a tener que quedar acá.

Ella suspiro… y se sienta a su lado ya luego de unos segundos dice

-anda y duerme que igual no tengo sueño

Él, la mira y no hace ningún movimiento por levantarse, solamente se queda hay junto ella, ya luego de un rato en silencio el pregunta

-de verdad crees que esta misión será sencilla? Es una misión rango A es peligrosa por ende creo que no deberías subestimarla

-solo es ser guardaespaldas de alguien importante eso no es complicado, he hecho cosas realmente difíciles - responde sin quitarle la mirada al fuego

\- como es que llevas tantas muertes?-pregunta sin pensarlo mucho, se puede decir que se maldijo internamente por ser tan directo, "aunque no hay ninguna forma sutil de preguntar eso o sí?"

Ella no se inmuta ante la pregunta, ni siquiera se mueve un milímetro neji se cuestiona si le habrá escuchado o no..

-solo eran ordenes…solo seguía ordenes – respondió es voz baja aunque lo dijo mas para ella que para neji , quizás tratando de convencerse de que no lo hiso porque quiso, a veces las muertes le afectaban … "quizás si…me hubiese negado…solo si mi padre no hubiese insistido en irse con el… yo no hubiese matado a tanta gente, aunque jamás he asesinado a un niño; quizás es…quizás no soy un monstruo completamente...Eso cambia algo… solo un poco ¿verdad?", luego de un momento siguió hablando de la misma forma-nunca he asesinado un niño… no creo poder hacerlo, tu… cuantas personas has..

-no lo sé- interrumpe neji-te aseguro que no son tantas, solo si es estrictamente necesario.

-entiendo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, se quedaron en silencio y así pasaron varios minutos; el viento soplaba fuerte la luna estaba en su punto más alto y no hay más que oscuridad entre ellos; el fuego consumían con intensidad los pequeños maderos de la fogata; neji se levanta y dice

-es tu turno, iré a dormir- dicho esto se fue acostar akari no dijo nada parecía que aun seguía hundida en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando fue que neji la dejo sola.

Al día siguiente muy temprano siguieron avanzando para encontrarse con el señor feudal que debían escoltar, el mismo había recibido varias atentados en sus viajes que realizaba con caravanas; la última vez casi muere por lo que ha decidido hacerlo esta vez sin mucha gente y con un perfil muy bajo, ya que en todo lo que respecta el viaje estará encubierto como una persona normal, por eso contrata solo a dos ninja de la hoja… aunque en realidad solo era uno.

Llegaron al punto de encuentro, sin ningún tipo de problemas el señor estaba vestido como si de un simple campesino se tratara con sombrero grande y ropa vieja, era un hombre ya de edad, unos 50 años de cabello de color negro que apenas se veía gracias al sombrero, de estatura baja y contextura maciza en realidad pasaba desapercibido .

Una vez entraron en contacto con el objetivo se pusieron en marcha, se supone que la misión es simple solo recogerlo en un punto y llevarlo a salvo hasta el país del té, las primeras horas todo marchó bien sin ningún tipo de inconveniente.

El señor caminaba tranquilo junto a neji adelante mientras akari los seguía de cerca, hablaba mucho "parece un maldito loro" pensó akari por eso se puso atrás de ellos, neji simplemente respondía las cosas necesarias aunque parecía que tenía mucha más paciencia que la peliblanco, en un momento de la pacifica caminata akari se detiene y activa su sharingan siente muchas presencias acercándose a gran velocidad

-espera-dice ella pasando por delante de ellos mirando a todos lados- neji… tu byakugan- neji entiende lo que quiere y lo hace

-byakugan- dice neji activando su dojutsu, mira a la derecha y a la izquierda-son 10, 5 a la derech la izquierda; solo dos están lo suficientemente cerca para atacar y…

No puede terminar lo que iba a decir ya que una nube de kunais y shuriken venían atacarlos directamente era una nube extensa era imposible corre a cualquier lado ya que de igual forma los alcanzaría iba a utilizar la rotación celestial de los 8 trigramas pero Akari lo interrumpe

-¡pónganse junto a mi… rápido!-grita akari mirando la nube de kunais mucho más cerca

-pero…

-HAZLO YA!- dice mirando con reproche al hyuga y la cara de terror del señor feudal

-maldición-Y se colocan detrás de ella; segundos después akari grita

-susanoo

después puede ver como una barrera de chakra de color blanco con reflejos amarillos aparece alrededor de ellos con forma de humanoide; primero aparecieron huesos pero ya luego esos huesos se le formaron tejidos formando músculos hasta que quedo con una apariencia humana pero con 4 brazos y 6 dedos en cada mano, neji no siente nada ni siquiera la brisa que pasa por el lugar; su vista se alza y ve como cada uno de los kunais es detenido por el susanoo de akari, con un movimiento de su brazo logra matar a los dos ninjas responsables de la lluvia de kunais sin problemas a pesar de eso los kunais aún no dejaban de caer aun; pero ya no lo hacían tantos a la vez

Ella luchaba para mantenerlo; ya que sentía un dolor extremo en cada célula de su cuerpo aparte que el mismo se alimenta del chakra de la uchiha

-neji-habla cansada-debes salir ya… llévatelo lejos y protégelo…aun los otros ninjas no llegan así que tienes unos segundos para alejarte lo más que puedas

-qué?

-que te lo lleves lejos…yo me quedare y acabare con ellos- grita

-pero..

-no voy a resistir a tenerlo neji… el susanoo…está perdiendo fuerzas y lo seguirá haciendo hasta desaparecer y estaremos expuestos es peligroso que quede a la mitad del ataque por eso tu…lo vas a sacar de aquí y yo los detendré; apenas te dé la orden hazlo…vallan al sur…. Yo los alcanzare luego

Neji la mira y asiente; tomo al señor feudal del brazo y se voltean pero antes de eso akari toma del brazo a neji y lo detiene

-cuídalo…y cuídate- dice en voz muy baja casi que dudo si él la escucho o no

-si… tu también hazlo

Momentos después el susanoo se desvanece y neji sale corriendo junto con el señor feudal; da una vista rápida hacia atrás y ve akari de rodillas en el suelo

-maldita sea…-"akari…será mejor que si vallas al sur…" piensa el hyuga


	5. Recuerdos (parte III) y asi comenzo

Disclaimer: naruto es propiedad de masashikishimoto; los demás personajes ajenos a naruto que aparecen en este fic son totalmente de mi creación.

0o0o0oo0o0

**Vínculos Rotos**

ByDeidaHany

Capítulo 5: Recuerdos parte (III) "y así…comenzó"

Ya akari no aguantaba más y cae de rodillas desactiva el mangekyo sharingan y solo se queda con el de tres espirales; saca un kunai y evita unos cuantos que aun caían pero pronto dejaron de caer; ya había consumido mucho chakra en invocar el susanoo aparte del gran esfuerzo de mantenerlo ya que le dolía cada parte de su ser, luego de unos segundos de quedarse en el suelo voltea su mirada y ve que ya no esta neji; se levanta con lentitud y enseguida 4 ninjas se acercan a gran velocidad, no fue difícil a pesar que estaba un poco cansada

Al primero que se le acerco con un rápido movimiento de manos realizo los sellos para el _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_ no le dio oportunidad para quitarse del medio y la bola de fuego le pego de lleno

el segundo con un par de kunais estaba fuera de combate lo mismo sucedió con el tercero y al cuarto le corto la garganta mientras hacía eso no se percato de una quinta presencia ya que mantenía su chakra oculto "un sensor "la cual apenas se dio la vuelta la atravesó con una katana en la parte baja del abdomen del lado izquierdo de su cuerpo; no sintió ningún tipo de molestia ya que ella no sentía dolor en la parte izquierda de su cuerpo; con un rápido movimiento saca la katana de su cuerpo, se voltea y la hunde en el corazón a su atacante dejándolo muerto al instante

-¿Cómo es que fui tan descuidada al no pensar que podrían tener un maldito sensor y al dejarme herir- se reprende ella misma al ver la sangre escurrirse de su herida-maldita sea… ya son.. 7 quedan 3 bastardos cerca

Cierra sus ojos y todo a su alrededor esta en silencio lo único que podía sentir era la brisa chocando contra su rostro y jugaba con su cabello largo y un poco manchado de sangre, nada más, de pronto siente que de la tierra una mano toma su tobillo pero rápidamente realiza unos sellos y toca el suelo la mano la suelta y cae tendida sobre la tierra

-uno menos…ya son 8…- akari gracias al sharingan puede utilizar los 5 elementos, aunque ella técnicamente no se define por utilizar ninjutsu…ni genjutsu a pesar que puede utilizar el **Tsukuyomi** un gentjutsu de alto nivel; ella prefiere combates cuerpo a cuerpo… ya que desde que supo la verdad sobre itachi que había sido el responsable de la muerte de su clan odio los poderes que le otorgaban el sharingan y MS

ella pudo despertar en su ojo derecho el amaterasu y en el izquierdo el **Tsukuyomi;** momentos después cuando estaba en peligro de muerte pudo invocar lo que sería el susanoo logrando salir airosa de esa batalla; a utilizado solo una vez el amaterasu ya que luego que lo utilizo su ojo derecho sangro y juro no usarlo mas ya que supo que utilizarlo traería grandes consecuencias todo tenía un precio y utilizar ese gran poder no era la excepción-solo quedan 2 … espera si se supone que tenían un sensor…ellos deberían de haber notado que neji y el señor feudal ya no estaban aquí…

Siente otra brisa…Esta vez fue fría y pesada tanta que sintió como un agota de sangre cae por su mejilla por la cual la brisa fría acaba de pasar

Saca un kunai de su porta shuriken se voltea y lo lanza rápidamente en dirección a la brisa que acaba de pasar por su lado; el kunai se queda estático como si fuera detenido con Telequinesis segundos luego unas gotas de sangre resbalan de donde estaba el kunai y muestra la forma de un hombre con un kunai en la frente; no hay nada que no pueda ver unos sharingan -solo queda uno- voltea nuevamente y detiene un kunai que se dirigía a su cara sin problema una risa puede oír y un hombre o mejor dicho un muchacho de más o menos unos 18 años aparece frente a ella, cabello gris y ojos morados facciones finas y con el vestuario que utilizan los peones de orochimaru . -valla… princesa uchiha; ya veo que tienes otro hogar- dice mirando la banda de su cuello-te juro que no creí que tu traicionarías a orochimaru… o mejor dicho si lo creía…ya que estabas un poco rara en los últimos días . -que te importa -si es verdad…no m… -así que tú eres la maldita rata que estas detrás de todo esto-interrumpe en tono cortante -tu sabes ordenes son ordenes-dices despreocupado el joven -si no? Ya veo que eres el que está a cargo de ir tras el señor feudal -señor feudal?-pregunta sin entender muy bien a lo que se refería la peliblanco -están detrás de mi eh? -por supuesto después de estar tratando de localizarte por muchos días al fin sentimos tu asqueroso chakra y pues ya vez -hmm claro ya que yo no estoy…ya has dejado de lamer el piso por donde camino y ahora atentas contra mi- su tono de burla da aun mucho más miedo que el serio -maldita ya deje de ser el puto piso por el cual caminas… ahora es mi turno de gloria he mejorado demasiado mis habilidades y… -que lastima que no tendrás el tiempo para ver la gloria ya que- dice en un susurro desaparece y aparece detrás de él- vas a morir -y le parte el cuello; deja caer su cuerpo con un sonido fuerte al chocar contra el suelo. Camina hacia el sur a donde le dijo a neji que se fuera con el señor feudal; no le dolía pero con cada paso podía sentirse más débil por la sangre que ha perdido, revisa en su porta shuriken pero no tenía ninguna venda -qué raro en mi… eh?-dice en broma – jamás tengo una puta venda en mi porta shuriken… quizás deba preocuparme por guardar algunas en la próxima misión 000000000000000000000 -no debiste dejarla es una mujer-dice el señor feudal en voz un poco preocupada -ella es autosuficiente; yo estoy seguro que puede cuidarse sola –dice en voz seria -de igual forma es tu compañera…no debiste hacerlo…aparte q.. -era necesario…si no lo hacia la misión que en este caso es proteger su vida sería arriesgada y si llegara a fallar…usted moriría -lo entiendo; pero… -lo siento; pero un shinobi debe estar preparado para cualquier cosa hasta para la morir si es necesario. -eres muy frio -los shinobi no deben ligar sus sentimientos en una misión… porque arriesgan la misma -ya veo que no es tu novia-dice indiferente el hombres sentándose en una piedra baja la sombra de un árbol -como? -es muy bella… pensé que era tu novia pero ya veo que no lo es; ya que no te importa que muera -no morirá -como esta tan seguro? Sigue siendo una mujer -ella no es cualquier mujer -puede ser un poco más fuerte que las demás pero siempre las mujeres tienen menos resistencia que los hombres -ella es una uchiha, una portadora de un dojutsu muy poderoso, usted mismo vio como nos protegió con su susanoo ese es un poder que solo lo tienen el portador del Mangekyo sharingan y solo pocas personas lo han podido despertar…Aparte ella junto con dos personas más son los únicos de su clan que siguen vivos, créame cuando le digo que no es cualquier mujer. 0000000000000 Seguía en paso lento hasta que por fin pudo sentir el chakra de neji estaban detrás de un gran árbol el señor feudal estaba sentado en una roca bajo la sombra de árbol; mientras neji vigilaba con su byakugan -señorita-dice el hombre levantándose de un salto al verla -estoy bien- dice cortante notando la cara de horror del señor feudal al ver la sangre en su ropa "la sangre siempre es escandalosa" -estas herida- interviene neji- y ni siquiera pude sentir tu presencia aproximarse; es como si no estuvieras con vida -estoy bien…no tengo chakra por eso quizás no lo sentiste; tienes vendas? –pregunta restándole importancia a las demás cosas -si -dame algunas a pesar que ejerzo mucha fuerza no deja de sangran -permíteme-se acerca a ella y alza con suavidad su camisa dejando a la vista su abdomen plano y sus curveadas caderas -es profunda -me traspaso desde la espalda- dice tranquila -te vendare… lo hare con fuerza para detener la hemorragia con suerte no te toco ningún órgano, quizás te duela -no te preocupes no siento dolor- mira al frente el sol ya se estaba poniendo; "es un lindo atardecer" -como es eso posible?- interviene nuevamente el señor feudal- te han traspasado con una katana -digamos que gozo de un privilegio de no sentir nada de la parte izquierda de mi cuerpo -oh… Neji comienza a vendarla y sin querer sus dedos rosan su vientre fue solo un momento pero ambos pudieron sentir un corrientoso se miraron de inmediato; el aprieta un poco más la venda y aparta la mirada; mientras ella muerde ligeramente su labio Ya luego de terminar de vendarla siguieron el camino, neji se adelanta junto con el señor feudal mientras akari les seguía el paso con dificulta, lamentablemente era un poco descuidada en su defensa cuando se trata de pelear con muchos a la vez, la pérdida de sangre era algo que no podía contrarrestar y era algo que le pasaba muy seguido, la vista de la uchiha se nublaba por momento sintió como las gotas de sudor caían de su frente hasta sus mejillas totalmente rosadas -tengo fiebre…- se dice en voz baja- sigo perdiendo mucha sangre…yo…No…-se detiene y ve como neji sigue caminando su vista se nubla cada vez mas.- puedo seguir…de pie Estoy fue lo último que dijo antes de caer al suelo inconsciente, neji oye el golpe y voltea y ve a la uchiha tendida en el suelo -akari…- se acerca rápidamente a ella y toma su cabeza entre sus manos -que le pasa?... no...No… Esta muerte… -no-afirma tocando su frente- se desmayo debido a la falta de sangre aparte tiene fiebre debemos llevarla con un medico…tenemos que llegar rápido Dice esto y la toma entre sus brazos, caminaron a paso rápido hasta llegar a la casa del señor feudal rápidamente el señor de la casa manda unos médicos para que atiendan a la ninja neji la coloco en un futan y se quedó en una esquina viendo como era atendida -ha perdido mucha sangre –dice la doctora que la atiende a un chico joven que la ayuda-cerrare la herida mientras tu utilizas el Jutsu médico para hacer que se restablezca la sangre en su sistema -si-dice el joven no de más de 12 años Después de casi 1 hora en utilizar Jutsu en ella la medico se levanta ve a neji que aún sigue hay parada observando -estará bien…no creo que despierte hoy ya que sus reservas de chakra son casi nulas; pero estará bien Neji asiente y ve como salen de la habitación ambas personas, él se sienta en el piso sin apartar la mirada de la joven uchiha, alguien toca la puerta -neji-ken –dice el señor feudal al entrar a la habitación-ya me informaron que estará bien…solo vine agradecerle el hecho de haberme traído de vuelta sano a mi hogar y también a invitarlo a tomar la cena conmigo -disculpe, pero preferiría quedarme a velar por mi compañera en este momento -entiendo, enviare a alguien para que te traiga algo de comer…siéntete como en tu casa -gracias. -permiso-dice saliendo de la habitación neji se quedó sentado junto a la pared al lado de akari toda la noche. A la mañana siguiente akari abre los ojos poco a poco mirando un techo de color azul pálido; voltea el rostro a la derecha y puede ver otro futan perfectamente tendido pero sin nadie…entonces voltea hacia el otro lado y ve a neji sentado con la cabeza recostada a la pared con cara seria; akari sonríe un poco "hasta durmiendo es un amargado" piensa la joven sin dejar de mirarlo trata de levantarse pero su cuerpo no responde ya que lo siente un poco adormecido "maldición" intenta nuevamente con más fuerza y lo logra Ve la parte donde debería de estar la herida pero ya ni siquiera estaba la marca; agradeció estar vestida ya que estaba neji junto a ella, se pone de pie y se tambalea un poco pero logra quedarse de pie se dirige a una ventada que estaba en todo enfrente de donde estaba acostada a ver por ella puede notar que dan hacia un hermoso jardín con varias estanques y muchas flores de variados colores…el sol poniéndose lo hacía ver mucho más lindo todo -no deberías de estar levantada-dice en voz ronca neji, la uchiha lo voltea a ver y sigue en la misma posición -estoy bien-responde en tono suave ella sin apartar la vista de la ventana -de igual forma la médico dijo que no deberías de esforzarte, que debías descansar ya que te quedas casi sin chakra -estoy bien-afirma nuevamente, a paso lento llega hasta donde está el y se sienta a su lado –que paso? -te desmayaste, y te traje aquí Ella mira el suelo, y luego regresa su mida a el -gracias-él, la mira atentamente sin entender mucho porque daba las gracias -porque? -por Traerme -no fue nada -igual gracias-dice nuevamente ella sin apartar sus ojos amarillos de los platinados del hyuga, se quedaron mirando fijamente ambos por un buen rato…como esperando que el otro bajara la mirada pero eso no sucedió hasta que su pequeño momento fue interrumpido por la puerta que sonó…. Momentos después una hermosa jovencita entro -disculpe sin interrumpo; neji-ken, akari-san el señor feudal les manda informar que por favor le acompañen en la cena que será servida en 20 minutos, permiso -gracias –responde neji sin mucha emoción en su voz Akari se levanta una vez más toma su bolso y se dirige al baño, luego de unos 15 minutos sale con el cabello húmedo y con ropa limpia, se veía mucho mejor indudablemente le hacía falta un baño; neji abre la puerta de la habitación -vamos Akari asiente y en silencio se dirigen al lugar donde cenaran; neji abre una puerta y deja que ella pase primero y luego él, la chica que les dio el recado se encontraba de pie esperándolos les indico con una sonrisa amable donde se debían sentar cada uno… ambos se sentaron frente a frente en unos cojines sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente -valla…-dice complacido el señor feudal al entrar y ver a los jóvenes en la mesa, camina con suavidad y se sienta en la cabecera de la mesa-ya veo que te encuentras muy bien akari-san, neji-ken-hace una pequeña inclinación -señor- neji hace lo mismo que él y akari también -estas bien ya?-le pregunta a la uchiha -sí, gracias -ya vez que se recupera rápido neji-ken…-neji asiente, y el dibuja una sonrisa pícara en su rostro-él estaba preocupado por ti, tanto que no se quiso separar de ti en toda la noche Akari sube la mirada y observa atentamente al hyuga; el carraspea un poco su garganta y aparta la mirada de ella "gracias…por informarle" dice en sus adentros el hyuga con malas pulgas -permiso,-dice un joven muchacho de unos 15 años al entrar al comedor, de cabello negro corto y un poco rebelde ya que le tapaba la frente y un poco de sus ojos; lindos ojos azules claros…por cierto-espero no haber llegado tarde, padre -no te preocupes, él es mi hijo Ruy-informa el señor feudal a los dos jóvenes, el hijo del lord se sienta frente a su padre pero al pasar la vista hacia los dos jóvenes de allí mira atentamente a la uchiha con unos ojos brillantes-sirvan la cena- le informa a la joven que estaba hay presente ella asiente y se va unos momentos; luego regresa con un par de sirvientes y sirven mucha comida variada -ohm…son los ninjas que trajeron a mi padre a salvo no?-pregunta interesado pero sin apartar la mirada de la kunoichi que no había ni siquiera volteado a mirarlo -si, efectivamente-responde fríamente el hyuga sin apartar la vista del hijo de señor feudal -gracias…por traerlo a salvo…gracias a ambos..-aun sin dejar de mirarla de un amanera pervertida a la joven-su nombre es? Disculpe-le pregunta a la joven ignorando totalmente al castaño; ella lo voltea a ver encontrándose con los orbes azules del joven; pero sin mucho ánimo le responde - uchiha akari -un placer akari-san …soy Ruy-el extiende la mano y ella lo hace de mala gana, apenas toma la mano de la joven este la besa suavemente, akari dibuja una falsa sonrisa en su cara y retira la mano sin mucho cuidado posando su vista en su plato vacío "que se cree este…venir y besarme así? Ja… que agradezca que esta su padre aquí o si no ya se estuviera desangrado con un kunai en la garganta" -con todo respeto permítame decirle que es usted la ninja más hermosa que he podido ver en mi vida- dice con rostro de bobo el joven, ella solo le sonríe de una manera cínica; neji casi se ríe de tales palabras, pero pudo mantener la postula " o si…no queda duda que lo quiere matar"; "baja, pesado" piensa akari; " que hermosa es" piensa Ruy; "ohm esta comida se ve tan rica…cuando se cansaran de hablar y comenzaran a comer" piensa el señor feudal soltando un suspiro cansino Empiezan a comer luego de un rato, y el ambiente era tenso Ruy solo miraba a la uchiha y neji miraba a Ruy y después akari; fruñe el entre cejo "que le mira tanto? Acaso jamás había visto una mujer?" se pregunta el heredero del bouke -akari-san- llama nuevamente el joven con ojitos brillantes -si? - no ha pensado en casarse? – akari tose ligeramente, ya sé que ahogo con la comida que mastica al oír semejante pregunta tan fuera de lugar -qué? –pregunta con horror; neji apretó los labios ya que una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios por la expresión de la peliblanco -si…casarse; ya que una mujer tan hermosa como usted debe tener muchos pretendientes…o no me va a decir que ya está comprometida? -yo?...no…no…no por supuesto que no-dice aun horrorizada con un tic en su ceja derecha -perdona si la incomodo akari-san…es solo que necesitaba saberlo -no…no pasa nada-"pero si no te callas pasara muy pronto baja" La cena después de ese momento transcurrió tranquila aunque aún seguía teniendo la mirada acosadora de Ruy encima; luego de terminar dieron gracias por la comida y salieron del lugar; apenas la joven uchiha salió de ese lugar chasqueo la legua y fruño el ceño y camino a grandes zancadas con los brazos cruzados dejando a neji atrás… definitivamente está muy molesta jamás nadie había puesto a prueba su paciencia de esta forma y había salido convida; se había controlado demasiado si lo pensaba; neji alverla así dibujo una sonrisa divertida en su rostro -akari-san-escucha que la llaman por detrás, ella se detiene y lo mira cambiando su expresión a una gentil que fracaso ya que más bien daba un poco de miedo -si? Ruy-ken-neji se voltea y pone los ojos en blanco al ver al joven "hay vine de nuevo" -es que…desde que la vi su nombre hiso gala a su significado... "LUZ" ya que transmite una luz espectacular…tanto que ya, como no se van en este día… quería preguntarle si le gustaría dar un paseo nocturno conmigo? Por los jardines para que siga emitiendo su bellísimo esplendor Akari lo mira con la boca casi en el piso; dibuja una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro y camina a paso lento hasta donde está el joven -también puedo transmitirte muchas cosas más Ruy-kun-dice en voz juguetona; el chico al oír eso se sonroja un poco y neji alza una ceja al escuchar semejante insinuación; cuando llega hasta donde él se acerca a su oído y le dice unas palabras en voz baja, con cada palabra que decía la uchiha…Ruy abría sus ojos con horror y su sonrisa se borraba de su rostro; akari se separó y dibujo otra sonrisilla sádica -lo…lo siento…entiendo-y se va corriendo, cuando lo ve correr sonríe ampliamente y emprende su camino nuevamente al pasar por donde neji él le pregunta -que le dijiste? -hmm-se encoje de brazos con expresión despreocupada- solamente le dije que también le podía transmitir las llamas negras del infierno por un lugar donde no pega la luz…para que se quemara por 7 días y 7 noches gracias a mi amaterasu -claro…-dice sin darle mayor importancia y sigue caminando "a veces puede dar mucho miedo" Una vez en la habitación la uchiha va y ordena su bolso neji la observa desde su lugar; -si te sientes bien? Para irnos mañana? -si estoy bien. -es un viaje largo…nos podemos quedar un poco mas -no…lo mejor sería volver; quizás la hokage nos necesite… -veo que de verdad te importa. -que Cosa?-pregunta sin entender a qué se refería -la aldea

-estoy tratando de encajar…-dice mirando su bolso-quiero pertenecer a algún sitio...lo…lo estoy intentando-un silencio invade la habitación akari guarda la última cosa en su bolso y ve por la ventana-de verdad que los jardines son bonitos… **-** Dicen en un susurro para sí misma **-** creo que daré un paseo por los jardines vienes?- le pregunta a neji

-creí que no querías hacerlo…como Ruy te invito y no quisiste

-no compares por favor-dice moviendo los brazos desesperada-bienes o no?

-no…estoy cansado iré a dormir-responde con duda en la voz

-como quieras

Dice ella en voz baja saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras ella "porque? Le dije que no? O más bien porque estoy pensando esto?" Se reprende neji; akari logra salir hasta los jardines caminando un poco y se sienta en el suave césped frente a un estanque donde pudo divisar varios peces de lindos colores nadando en él; "mi vida es un desastre…quizás no me había puesto a pensar que no tengo nada…mi padre…" cerró los ojos con pesar al recordarlo "quizás si no nos hubiésemos ido a la arena… mi vida hubiese sido normal…" y dice en voz alta

-¿Por qué mi vida no puede ser normal? – le pregunta al aire

-Porque lo normal es aburrido-responde una voz a su espalda, ella se voltea y ve a neji tras ella y a paso lento se sienta a su lado- estas bien?-le pregunta neji en voz baja

-si claro; entonces te parece que una vida normal es aburrida?

-si

Luego de esas palabras tuvieron un momento de silencio, akari lo voltea a ver y mira fijamente que su mirada está puesta en el estaque

-cuéntame de ti hyuga neji?

-que quieres que te cuente?

-hmm lo que quieras

-pues…soy un ANBU y miembro de unos de los clanes más antiguos de la villa

-wo…en serio? -dice con sarcasmo negando con la cabeza mientras ríe burlonamente

-qué?

-me estás diciendo cosas que ya se…más bien cosas que yo misma deduje la primera vez que te vi…

-puede ser.

-cuéntame algo más…Hm…cosas triviales

-cómoqué?

-edad…eh….y ese tipo de cosas "normales"-dice con una sonrisilla boba

-tengo 16 años

-cuando cumples años?

-3 de julio….tu?-responde un poco dudoso si debía preguntar semejante cosas sin importancia

-el 20 de octubre...y tienes hermanos?

-no.

-Hm como te dije mi madre murió en mi nacimiento y mi padre…el…

-no importa…no quisiera incomodarte con cosas tan personales

-no; ya no me incomoda hablar de ese tema, mi padre murió en lugar de su hermano gemelo…es decir mi tío… el cual es el líder del clan y la familia principal el souke

-Souke?

-el clan hyuga está dividido en la familia principal y secundaria…hash-sama por nacer primero se convirtió en el líder del souke y mi padre del bouke

-y tu… eres el…

-heredero del bouke-completa neji sin mirarla un poco más serio de lo normal

-eso es malo? Lo dijiste sin mucho ánimo

-no solo se trata de una rama principal y secundaria; se trata que la familia secundaria debe cuidar y dar su vida si es necesaria por la familia principal…ellos controlan a la familia secundaria por medio de…un sello…

-un sello? –repite en voz baja mirando al estanque también-controlan?

-es un sello maldito…cuando nació hinata-sama y luego de cumplir 3 años a mi…me sellaron con el sello del " pájaro enjaulado"

-así le llaman?

-si…porque es como un pájaro…ya que puedes ver la libertad pero no puedes ser libre porque las barras de metal te lo impiden que lo seas

-no hay forma de romperlo?

-el sello solo se romperá con mi muerte. Entonces solo al fin seré libre…

-se lo que sientes….yo también estoy marcada por un sello-dice ella tocándose la parte izquierda de su nuca- fui sellada por orochimaru con el sello maldito del cielo…y aun así…el este muerto...no se romperá

-orochimaru….he? el…

-es un maldito-se adelanta a decir la uchiha-el…manipulo a mi padre desde siempre y me utilizo a su conveniencia jurándole a mi padre que le ayudaría a vengarse de ata…itachi-dice poniendo su mirada dura

-lo entiendo

-yo entiendo que no confíes en mi…yo tampoco confiaría en mi-dice en voz baja-pero…

-yo confió en ti

Ella alza la mirada y lo mira interrogante, jamás nadie había dicho esas palabras aparte de…

"yo confió en ti…vamos akari sé que puedes" itachi le dijo esas palabras al no poder con un entrenamiento que le puso cuando tenía 7 años eso fue lo que la ayudo a seguir y poder completar con el cometido; sintio que su corazón se movió y latió con más fuerza al escuchar esa declaración de confianza

-gran…gracias…yo

-no es necesario que digas nada, eres parte de la aldea si tsunade-sama te apoya creo que sería lo mejor que sus subordinados lo hagan.- puntualizo serio "supongo que pude arreglar un poco las estúpidas palabras que dije sin pensar"

-claro- dice con decepción pero recuperando rápido su postura; suspira con pesadezyse acuesta sobre el césped, mira el cielo se ven muchas estrellas en esa noche es muy hermoso-conoces sus nombres? –le pregunta akari a neji

-hmm?

-de las estrellas conoces sus nombres?

-de algunas…esa de haya-señala neji una muy brillante a la izquierda- se llama sirio ella es la estrella más brillante de todo el cielo nocturno

-Grandioso –dice observando la estrella fijamente y pasa su mirada a otra-Hm y esa?-señala una máshaya

-esa es canopos…

-yo jamás estudie…eso-da otro suspiro cansado-en realidad no estudie nada…que mi padre no creyera importante… ya que jamás pertenecí a una academia ninja como tal

-tenías una banda de la arena?-dice observándola-para poder haber obtenido una necesitas entrar en la academia? No?

-si…pero no…me gradué como cualquiera; es decir, cuando estaba en la arena ya yo tenía la capacidades de un ninja de otro nivel; por ende mi padre no creyó necesario que entrara a una academia simplemente presente el examen y me volví genin… solo eso

-como lo hiciste aquí?

-si exactamente.

-entiendo…

Ella voltea su rostro y lo observa "es guapo" se dice ella observando cada facción de su cara su piel tan blanca y fina que provoca tocarla a ver si es tan suave como se ve sus ojos van en perfecta armonía con todo lo demás; su cabello se ve tan lindo…y sedoso, en todo ese tiempo que llevaba con él no se había puesto a obsérvalo tan fijamente; en eso él, la observa desde arriba y ella clava su mirada en sus ojos sin apartar la vista, él se acuesta en el césped junto a ella y se miran por largo rato

"tiene lindo ojos…transmiten luz" se dice neji al mirarlos fijamente; ninguno de los dos dijo mas nada se quedaron en silencio observando las estrellas que esa noche los acompañaban

0000000000000000000

Aldía siguiente se levantaron temprano y se despidieron del señor feudal para de ese modo emprender su camino de regreso a l aldea; en el camino no dijeron mucho solo lo necesario, pararon y prepararon todo para poder acampar al lado de un pequeño riachuelo neji prendió fuego para poder mantener el calor en sus cuerpos ya que una brisa fuerte corría y prometía ser una noche muy fría; ella termino de preparar la comida y la comieron en silencio

Una vez terminaron ella lo mira de soslayo y ve su rostro serio mirando el fuego, el nota que es observado y clava su mirada en ella; una pequeña sonrisilla se dibuja en el rostro de lauchiha y en el del hyuga también solo que la disimula muy bien y la cambia rápidamente por su rostro serio

Comenzaron hablar de cualquier cosa y el resultado fue akari riéndose ruidosamente y mostrando su sonrisa "su sonrisa es hermosa…y cálida…ella es hermosa"

-vamos neji-lo saca de sus pensamientos

-qué?

-tan mal estuvo mi chiste que finges demencia?-ríe

-no en realidad…no me causo risa-dice como si lo hubiese escuchado; cosa que no sucedió ya que estaba observando sus lindas expresiones

-afs…vamos ríete…-le sonríe y lo empuja un poco-ríete…

-no me causa gracia…

-ríete

-Hm

-anda…te hare cosquillas entonces…

El alza una ceja- no serias capaz…

-ha no?- dice seria- me retas hyuga?

-Hm- se alza de brazos – no creo que seas capaz de hacerle eso a un miembro de elite

Entrecerró sus ojos y lo miro fijamente

-con eso quiere decir que te debería de tener miedo por ser un ANBU?

-no, con eso quiero decir que no deberías de hacer molestar aun ANBU

\- o si no que?- alza una ceja divertida

-te ira mal-dice serio

-si? – ladea su rostro divertida

Si- dice el mirándola fijamente

-que me harás?-pregunta curiosa

-no quisieras saber…

-Hm bien no me digas yo averiguare por mi cuenta

en ese momento se lanza sobre él y le hace cosquillas en sus costillas el hyuga se echa hacia atrás para tratar de evitarla y cae de espalda tendido en el suelo frio con ella arriba del con sus manos en el duro pecho del ojiperla; sus rostros quedaron a centímetros de distancia ella siente su aliento en su cara y el igual; neji puede sentir el corazón acelerado de la uchiha y ver como sus mejillas toman un color rojo siente que sus propias mejillas se tiñen de la vergüenza de estar en dicha situación tan bochornosa ; inmediatamente akari se levanta de un salto

-lo siento…-dice mirando a neji que aun esta tumbado en el suelo-yo…me iré a dormir

Dicho esto se acuesta rápidamente; neji se quedó paralizado aun en el suelo tumbado "pero que rayos fue eso?" se cuestiona; mira las estrellas por un minuto y se da de cuenta lo cerca que estuvo de ella…y de lo agradable que se sintió su cercanía "eso… es muy raro pero…se sintió bien "

La uchiha se acuesta dándole la espalda; se tapa la boca con su mano aun asombrado de cómo fue que llegaron a eso "se ve lindo sonrojado" piensa ella "no debería estar pensado eso idiota" se reprende "cierto…casi lo beso por kami" se sonroja mucho más.

00000000000

En la oficina de la hokage neji se encargaba de indicarle cada uno de los detalles de la misión a la quinta la cual escuchaba atentamente; akari solo se limitaba a responder si le preguntaban, esa mañana neji la observaba un poco más que antes cosa que ponía nerviosa a la uchiha a pesar que no hablaron el resto del camino; casi agradeció llegar a la aldea sin a ver tenido que mediar palabra con el hyuga

-eso fue todo-finaliza neji de hablar

-muy bien-la hokage mira atentamente a la uchiha-ya que la misión que se te fue asignada para poder medir tus capacidades yser promovida a chunin fue finalizada la misma con un rotundo éxito… no hay ninguna forma de no promoverte… felicidades… ya eres una chunin y como sabrás tus responsabilidades serán mayores.. Espero estés a la altura; es para ti

Le entrega el certificado de que efectivamente ha sido subida de rango junto con un chaleco de color verde seco, ella lo toma y lo observa

-puedes utilizarlo si quieres si no, no lo hagas, pero cuando se te exija llevarlo lo usas.

-si…-ella mira a neji con una sonrisa tierna

-felicidades

-gracias…-sin dejar de mirar sus ojos perlados

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Después de haber sido chunin la hokage directamente se encargó de presentarla con todos e indicar su nuevo rango como shinobi; comenzó a ir a misiones con diferentes personas ya que no pertenecía a un grupo, fue a misiones con kiba, ino y shikamaru sepuede decir que le iba bien; a pesar de ser un poco callada

Así siguieron pasando los días ya neji estaba nuevamente incomparado en el Abu; pero de igual forma se seguían viendo cuando ambos tenían tiempo es difícil de creer pero un extraño vinculo los unía; salían juntos cada vez que podían; neji la invitaba a comer y pasaban largas horas hablando; leyendo un libro juntos o sencillamente riendo (akari riendo) ya que lo máximo que obtenía akari era que medio curveara los labios sencillamente le encantaba pasar su tiempo libre con neji y a neji con ella, las personas los veían extrañados ya que jamás habían visto al genio hyuga con una mujer diferente a tentey no habían visto reír akari… si no solo con la compañía de neji

Tres semanas pasaron desde la misión con neji… Era un hermoso día neji llegó junto con akari a su departamento con unas compras ya que se disponían a cocinar en casa para almorzar juntos; neji coloco la comprar en la cocina y se sentó en una silla para observarla cocinar; él había adoptado como tarea favorita mirarla y observar cada detalle de ella le fascinaba de una manera extraordinaria y aunque tratara de ocultarlo era muy obvio que le gustaba la uchiha

-te voy a preparar bolas de arroz- dice alegremente desde la cocina la peliblanco - te mencione que son las favoritas de ata…-Se calló de inmediato; y baja la mirada al suelo; le iba a comentar que es la favorita de itachi-olvídalo… mejor preparo otra cosa…que quisieras comer?

-si quieres yo puedo preparar el almuerzo- se ofrece el hyuga sin ningún tipo de inconveniente

-cocinar tú?-alza una ceja incrédula y una pequeña sonrisa se forma en sus labios-no me imagino al genio hyuga cocinando…

-no te lo imagines… me puedes ver en este momento

-me parece bien- dice dejando las cosas en el mesón y caminando a la mesa

-bien-se levanta de la silla y pasa a su lado para ponerse en marcha

-bien-dice ella observándolo

-Bien….

El comenzó a preparar lo que parecía una sopa de vegetales que tenía un olor exquisito, después del almuerzo se sentaron cómodamente en el mueble uno al lado del otro y neji continuo leyendo para ambos el libro que comenzaron a leer días atrás; ella escuchaba atentamente la lectura era como oír ángeles para ella…la voz de neji le encantaba y de repente dejo de oírla

-que paso? – le pregunta para saber porque se detuvo; miro su cara y estaba un poco sonrojado-que?

-hmm…no leeré en voz alta esta parte

-porque? Para ver- y toma el libro y lee esa parte en voz alta- "y la toma fuertemente por sus brazos y la besa apasionadamente hasta…Que…la pene….en el mueble…"

Bajo el libro y se sintió apenada por leer esa parte con neji al lado de ella

-entiendo porque no la quisiste leer-ríe nerviosa; alza la mirada y ve que él, la mira fijamente-que?

El, la sigue mirando fijamente y niega suavemente con la cabeza

-porque me miras… de esa Forma?

Neji bajo su mirada de sus ojos a sus labios…y suavemente se acerco a ella

-ni…neji. Que…Haces

Dice cuando neji se acerca lentamente a ella hasta rosar sus labios suavemente; ella se pone roja como un tomate pero cierra sus ojos y deja ser guiada por la sensación de sentir sus labios…sobre ella; era algo que jamás había sentido un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo que comenzaba en sus labios baja y volvía a subir por todo su cuerpo, entonces siente como neji se separa de ella pone una mano sobre su mejilla acariciándola suavemente puede notar como el está igual de sonrojado que ella, pasa uno de sus dedos por sus labios creando una comisura entre ellos y nuevamente los vuelve reclamar pero esta vez en un beso mucho más profundo saboreando sus labios una y otra vez pero con ternura, al dejarla de besar le habla en un todo muy suave

-quiero estar contigo todos los días…tu me haces bien, estar junto a ti me haces sentir completo y quiero estar contigo hasta que se pueda; por favor acéptame…

Ella lo mira casi sin creer que aquella palabras hayan salido del mismo hyuga que conoció hace un mes atrás; pero miro sus hermosos ojos platinados y sonrió "si… es el mismo…queme cautivo con su mirada su seriedad su arrogancia…su mal humor, claro que es el mismo" se dijo

-yo también quiero estar contigo todos los días…claro que te acepto

El dibuja la primera sonrisa completa que akari ve, y la abraza con cariño ella le devuelve el abrazo y hunde su nariz en elcuello del hyuga "hmm…huele tan bien" y sigue abrazándolo sin querer soltarlo.

Así fue como comenzó todo…así pasaron los días ella salía junto con el pero esta vez de su brazo y él se sentía feliz de ello ya que demostraba que estaban juntos; salían de misiones pero siempre con un "cuídate… regresa pronto" de ambos, les costaba separarse pero era su deber como shinobi

Así cumplieron un mes de noviazgo y neji decidió que era hora de presentarla ante su clan; una cena un lindo kimono y lapresento como su novia delante dehash-sama y sus primas; el cual la acepto como la novia del próximo heredero del bouke; Todo marchaba bien con ellos no se podían sentir más feliz juntos hasta que…

Ella estaba en su departamento era su día de descanso ya que tarde en la noche del día pasado había llegado de una misión; recibió un llamado de tsunade para que se presentara en su oficina ella con fastidio y pereza va hasta donde está la hokage

\- me quería ver?-pregunta sin ánimos la peliblanco al entrar a la oficina

-si…efectivamente te mande a llamar porque quería preguntarte algo

-que cosa?-dice deseosa por saber que quería preguntar para así marcharse de una vez

-quieres entrar al ANBU?

-ANBU?-dice confundida sin entender muy bien porque se lo pide en este momento

-si ANBU…necesitas que te explique que es ANBU?- alza una ceja por la cara que puso akari

-por supuesto que no…solo que no me lo esperaba

-si quizás sea un poco pronto…pero necesitamos a personas capacitadas para un escuadrón en especifico y dadas tus grandes habilidades estas más que capacitada para entrar…

-que escuadrón?-pregunta con curiosidad, "que sea el de neji…que sea el de neji"

-el escuadrón asesino.-responde seria la hokage.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Este es el cuarto capítulo espero que le guste…

Nos vemos lueguito…


	6. Recuerdos (parte IV)

Disclaimer: naruto es propiedad de masashi kishimoto; los demás personajes ajenos a naruto que aparecen en este fic son totalmente de mi creación

0o0o0oo0o0

 ****Vínculos Rotos****

 **ByDeidaHany**

Capítulo 6: Recuerdos parte (IV) "Perdiendo el Camino"

"en el escuadrón asesino? Ja que mierda sé que se soy una maldita asesina pero tampoco es para que me manden así…"

-akari-llama la hokage al verla sumida en sus pensamientos

-si?

-puedes pensarlo y darme una respuesta esta tarde a las 5

-bien

-entonces supongo que es todo te puedes retirar y te veo esta tarde

Ella asiente y sale de la oficina de la godaime, camina hasta su casa y se sienta un buen rato en el mueble a meditar que era lo correcto si aceptar ingresar a anbu o simplemente negarse; la puerta la distrae de sus pensamientos, al abrirla se da con la magnífica presencia del hyuga, con sushi en su mano izquierda está un poco sucio y sudado la uchiha entendió que ni siquiera paso por su casa para ducharse al llegar de la misión

-hola-saluda el ojiperla ladeo un poco su sonrisa al encontrarse con su mirada, el rostro de la peliblanco brillo al ver sus ojos perlados y su rostro perfecto

-neji-salto sobre él, envolviéndolo en un abrazo fuerte-que bueno que regresaste

-no me fui por mucho tiempo-le devuelve el abrazo con mucha suavidad

-para mí fue una eternidad! Ven...pasa

Se fueron hasta la mesa mientras ella traía platos para comer juntos el sushi, el aprovecha la oportunidad para quitarse el chaleco anbu

-voy a pensar que me extrañaste mucho...porque ni siquiera pasaste por tu casa

-hmm lo notaste…

-cualquiera lo notaria hyuga te vez sucio y aparte aun tienes el uniforme- rio con ternura lo tomo de la mano y lo guío a la habitación -ve dúchate yo te esperare para comer

-si

Luego de un rato el hyuga sale del cuarto del baño como nuevo, con su cabello húmedo y totalmente limpio; traía la ropa de siempre ya que él se encargó de dejar una muda en la casa de akari por si la llegaba a necesitar algún día

-como te fue?-pregunta una vez que ya están sentados en la mesa comiendo-te vez un poco cansado…

-bien...fue un poco difícil esta misión pero la pudimos cumplir con éxito, y tu?

-bien...todo me ha ido bien-afirma y sin poder evitarlo el tema del ingreso al anbu le volvió a la mente…

-Hmm

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, akari miraba el reloj de pared que tenía en la cocina eran ya las 3:58 pm solo faltaba una hora para decidir qué hacer si entrar o no al anbu, el carraspeo de la garganta de neji hizo que la uchiha levantara la mirada

-estas distraída ocurre algo?

-yo? No, no ocurre nada...no sé porque piensas eso yo…

-entonces no me lo vas a decir?-interrumpe mirando su plato con cara seria, ella se ergio en su lugar

-decir?- trato de hacer que no sabía a qué se refería neji, mirando la mesa de madera oscura como si fuera lo más interesante que existiese en ese momento

-lo del anbu

akari alza la mirada y lo mira fijamente, "ya lo sabe, que se supone que le tengo que decir ahora?" respira profundamente y responde

-así que ya lo sabes...como fue que te enteraste?

-la hokage me pregunto si creía que estabas capacitada para ingresar; aparte que tener otra uchiha en konoha crea sus escándalos y expectativas en las personas, más cuando es una excelente kunoishi

-y... que le dijiste a la hokage?

-que estas más que capacitada...pero que no creo que anbu sea lo mejor para ti, aparte que por obvias razones no me dijo en que escuadrón te quiere, a ti te lo dijo?

-por supuesto.

-en cual te quiere? En rastreo? Hace falta personas en ese escuadros...es un tanto peligros...

-en el escuadrón asesino-el mira la mesa, y fruñe un poco su entrecejo

-y aceptaras?

-no lo sé...lo tengo que pensar es un...

-pensé que no querías hacer mas eso, asesinar solo por asesinar

-me lo está pidiendo la hokage, no sé si con negarme llegase a obligarme a entrar de igual forma

-eso no pasara si dices que no, es no, no te puede obligar; de igual forma es tu decisión akari si tú quieres ingresar hazlo… yo no puedo interferir…

-no se trata de que quiera entrar…es decir si quiero, pero no precisamente a ese grupo; quería ingresar a tu escuadrón para estar más tiempo contigo...-al admitir tal verdad se sonroja un poco y baja la mirada al suelo

-entiendo pero en mi escuadrón no necesitan personas...en realidad en el grupo asesino tampoco necesitan personas

-¿cómo? No necesitas personas? Pero entonces porque me pide que ingrese

-porque tú misma lo dijiste akari...tu misma admitiste que si no asesinas a alguien o no corres peligro de muerte simplemente la misión es de bajo rango, por eso ella te solicita hay porque cree que es lo que quieres

-no me gusta hacerlo

-ella cree que si

-entonces que hago?

-no lo sé...ya te dije que no puedo interferir en tu decisión; solo piénsalo y decide por ti misma, sería una nueva experiencia… si no te gusta puedes pedir la baja de igual forma.

-bien…- mira sus ojos perlados y nota su molestia pero aun así le está dando la oportunidad a ella sola de elegir que quiere hacer

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Akari acepto la propuesta de la hokage de ingresar al anbu, una vez salió de su oficina se dirigía al cuartel general para retirar los que sería su equipo anbu, uniforme, espada y mascara la cual eligió una de jabalí; le informaron que le darían su primera misión al día siguiente así que se tendría que dirigirse a la oficina de la quinta a primera hora

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del cuartel general y llevaba la caja con su nuevo equipo anbu se percata de la hora ya eran 6:13 pm, y piensa en neji y en el pequeño desacuerdo que tuvieron antes de salir a dar la respuesta a la hokage

Flash de nuevo

4:45 pm…

-ya te vas?- le pregunta desde el mueble mientras lee el mismo libro de siempre

-si… ya me voy

-Hmm

Ella lo mira por un segundo pero él ni siquiera alza la mirada

-bueno…me voy-comenta en voz baja a ver qué tipo de reacción hace pero de igual forma la ignora; suspira con pesadez y abre la puerta,antes de salir lo oye hablar una vez mas

-espero que tomes la mejor decisión…

-dijiste que no intervendrías

-no lo estoy haciendo

-sí que lo haces…con tu actitud básicamente me dices "si entras estaré así el resto de nuestros días"…

-eso no es verdad

-por supuesto que si… hace un rato me dijiste que decidiera yo…por favor déjame hacerlo sin que afecte nuestra relación..

El deja el libro a un lado y mira sus ojos amarillos que en ese momento mostraban enojo

-lo siento…pero

-pero qué? afs…sabes que...olvídalo voy tarde

Se voltea y tira la puerta a sus espaldas dejando a neji con la palabra en la boca

Fin del flash back

-así que aceptaste- dice una voz a su espalda sacándola así de sus pensamientos, esa voz era demasiada conocida para ella haciendo así un escalofrió recorriera todo su cuerpo- hmm lo imagine

-pensé que estabas en tu casa...-se dio la vuelta y lo miro traía un uniforme limpio y un pequeño bolso-neji

-tenía que traer el informe de la misión ya que tuve algo mucho más importa que hacer apenas llegue a la aldea y no me dio oportunidad de traerlo

-quisiera saber qué cosa más importante es la que tenías que hacer...- sonríe un poco; el, la mira serio y aparta la mirada de ella, akari entiende de inmediato que él de verdad esperaba que no entrara a anbu-tienes misión?

-si

-pero acabas de llegar hoy…

-aquí es así; cuando te asignaran tu primera misión?- cambio rotundamente el tema

-mañana a primera hora…

-espero te vaya bien-dicho eso le pasa por un lado como si de una desconocida se tratara; ella voltea y lo ve caminar con calma, le dolió no verlo voltear…en ningún momento inevitablemente se siente triste por la aptitud de neji, "está molesto obviamente lo está"

-cuídate-alza su mirada y lo ve aun de espalda a un par de metros por delante de ella- espero te valla muy bien haz tu mejor esfuerzo

-tu…también hazlo

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

Una vez en la oficina de la hokage...

-esta es tu primera misión-le da una carpeta, ella lo toma y comienza a leer-no es nada realmente complicado, solo un desertor que está trayendo demasiados problemas, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

-si

Ella se coloca la máscara y en una nube de humo desaparece

Al cabo de unas horas el objetivo fue eliminado no fue de gran problema simplemente fue muy persistente, durante la pelea el hombre le coto un poco el rostro cosa que ella no le paro mucho, y simplemente se fue a casa una vez dio el informe

Dos días después neji estaba en la puerta de su casa; era temprano y ella apenas se acaba de levantar

-Hola- saluda el hyuga la mira atentamente y ve la marca del rasguño en su mejilla-que te paso?

Se mostró preocupado de inmediato, ella espabilo el sueño que aun tenia y reacciono

-estoy bien...solo fue un rasguño por la pelea, pasa y sienta

El hiso caso y se sentó en el mueble y a su lado ella, el, la miraba de arriba abajo buscando más contusiones

-tranquilo no me hiso nada solo...fue eso

-está bien...

-cuando regresaste de la misión?

-anoche

-y para hoy tienes alguna otra?

-me asignaron una nueva pero saldré más tarde...

-entiendo

-y tú?

-si…

Y como este día pasaron muchos otros más y de ese modo pasaron 3 largas y complicadas semanas para ambos, pero con esfuerzo han tratado de sobrellevar las cosas bien, neji aún está un poco resentido por lo de anbu pero ya por lo menos no tiene la misma actitud molesta y cortante, akari ya se va acostumbrado al ritmo del escuadrón donde ya 4 días después de ingresar tsunade la coloco en el frente como capitán de grupo, aunque no se lleva muy bien con las 2 personas que tiene a cargo por su personalidad distante a podido hacer un buen trabajo

-akari…-llama la hokage que en ese momento estaba de espalda mirando por su ventana-tu próxima misión está en mi escritorio léela y sal de inmediato…espero puedas completarla sin problemas

Ella la toma abre la carpeta y la lee, sus ojos se ensanchan al ver la fotografía de las personas que debe eliminar

-es una familia completa…-menciona como si la hokage no supiera

-lo se…

-tengo que…

-si

-a ¿todos? hay dos niños…-mira la espalda de la hokage que ni se mueve de su sitio

-a "TODOS"

-pero…

-no hay peros, no te puedo decir los motivos de porque esta familia representa un peligro para nosotros…solo cumple con lo asignado.

-entiendo- la peliblanco muerde su labio inferior por la impotencia que siente en ese momento, ella jamás ha matado a un niño y no puede creer que lo va hacer justamente por órdenes de la hokage que se supone que tiene que velar y transmitir la voluntad de fuego y no arrebatarla

-por cierto no iras con las personas de tu grupo

-No?

-no, esta vez te acompañara un anbu de la raíz, como sabes son subordinados de danzo así que tenle paciencia

-es obligatorio que valla?

-danzo así se lo pidio al consejo y como vez me veo obligada a cumplir, puedes irte

 **0o0o0o0o0**

Se encuentra fuera de la casa de la familia que debe eliminar justo con el anbu de raíz que se ha limitado a seguirla, puede ver que en la planta baja de la casa hay varias personas reunidas con sus objetivos que son los padres de los niños, pero algo más llama la atención de la uchiha en el pasillo del segundo piso puede ver a una niña de 6 años aproximadamente corriendo de aquí para allá para hacer reír a un niño d años de edad que está sentado en el suelo, 15 minutos pasaron

-se retiraron- oye la voz gruesa del anbu a su lado, Ella baja la mirada y nota que es verdad, ya las personas que los acompañaban ya no están-por quien vas tú? Los padres o los niños?

…..padres o los niños…..

-yo…

-quédate con los padres…yo me divertiré con los niños-de su espalda saca dos katanas y transmite chakra por ella- los niños siempre son más divertidos

"Son más divertidos?..."

-no ve tus por los padres- akari estaba segura que los mataría de una forma horrible… "tengo que hacer algo…por ellos… yo no… yo no los puedo matar"

-bien como digas

Se pusieron en marcha ella salto al segundo piso y el anbu de raíz al primero, ya la niña no estaba en el pasillo, así que con sigilo camina por el pasillo y revisa la primera habitación y ve al niño acostado dormido en su cuna no es capaza ni de acercársele así que va a la segunda habitación y se encuentra a la niña sentada en el borde de la cama peinando su cabello castaño, ella entra y al hacerlo llama la atención de la niña que se voltea de inmediato y la mira confundida

-quien eres?-pregunta en tono suave

-..-. – ella no responde, y se queda mirandola fijamente

- _ahhhhhhhh-_ un grito y varias cosas rompiéndose se escuchan en la plata baja

-mamá…-se levanta de un salto de la cama

- _no…no le hagan nada a mis hijos…ellos no saben nada_

La niña mira con horror a la uchiha y retrocede unos pasos chocando con la pared lentamente desliza su espalda por la misma hasta quedar sentada en el suelo

-no…no le haga daño a mi hermanito…por favor-los ojos de la niña comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas-se lo pido…él es muy pequeño

-no tengas miedo…- se quita la máscara y deja ver su rostro; Se acerca a ella y arrodilla a su altura - yo te ayudare a salir de aquí sí?

-mis padres… están muertos… Verdad?- las lagrimas comienzan a inundar las mejillas de la niña

 _….mi madre está muerta? Padre?..._

 _….itachi la mato justo con tus hermanos….._

Ella solo se quedo en silencio, rememorando sus propias palabras

-no le haga daño a mi hermanito…por favor

-listo…-akari se voltea bruscamente al oír la voz del anbu en la puerta- ya están muertos los tres..

\- ¿tres?- la niña repite, y abre sus ojos con sorpresa- mi her…mano, no…

-quieres que la mate a ella también?

-largo-advierte la uchiha sin siquiera mirarlo, y el entiende que si quiere seguir viviendo se tiene que salir de allí, mira a la niña con tristeza ya no hay nada que pueda hacer para salvarla-perdóname…

Pide en voz baja, se acerca más a ella y con su mano derecha tapa su boca y nariz presionando con fuerza para así evitar que respire, la niña no opuso resistencia en ningún momento el hecho de que hayan matado a toda su familia la desmotivo para seguir viviendo, así que estuvo de acuerdo en morir en sus manos

Los ojos de akari se llenaron de lágrimas al sentir luego de unos minutos que el cuerpo de la niña se relajaba entre sus brazos

-gomen…gomen… gomenasai –repetía en un murmullo mientras aun sostenía a la niña en sus brazos; definitivamente esto ha sido lo más inhumano que ha hecho -gomen

Mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, la alzo con cuidado y la puso sobre la cama, pareciera como si estuviera plácidamente dormida, la observo por un momento más y se limpió las lágrimas pero sin dejar de sentirte miserable, luego de una rato se colocó su máscara para así ocultar sus ojos rojos.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Neji iba caminando por los pasillos del cuartel general tranquilamente se dirigía a un pequeño comedor para tomarse su respectiva taza de té ya que acababa de llegar de una misión de 5 días, se sienta cómodamente en la silla y escucha sin querer la conversaciones que tienen las personas tras el

-te enteraste que la nueva capitana del grupo 3 del escuadros asesino fue la encargada de asesinar a toda la familia kuronama?

-si eso escuche…dijeron que entre la familia habían 2 niños...es muy fría no?

-si pero eso no es todo...dijeron también que un anbu de raíz estaba con ella y colaboro con todo

-en verdad...

neji suspira con cansancio mientras se pone de pie

0o0o0o0

Akari estaba sentada junto a la cama con su cabeza entre las piernas llorando fuertemente maldiciéndose y reprochándose en el monstruo que se había convertido ya que acabo con la vida de una pequeña niña solo por cumplir una misión

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse llama su atención alza la mirada y se encuentra con esos ojos platinados que tanto le tranquilizan, el hyuga ve en el estado tan deplorable que se encuentra la uchiha y no duda ni un segundo a ir a su encuentro; se arrodilla frente ella y limpia sus mejillas en las cuales no cabía una lagrimas más, ella se lanza sobre el quedando en su pecho y desahogando de esa forma con la persona que más quiere lo mal que se sintió, siente y sentirá por el resto de su vida…

 **…**

los días pasaron esa forma consiguió controlar el sentimiento de odio hacia sí misma y por supuesto con la ayuda de neji fue aceptando que tendría que vivir con eso ya que a pesar de ser un acto atroz la vida continua; le asignaron un par de misiones más sin ningún tipo de importancia o al menos eso hacia parecer para el resto de las personas; una de esas tardes que compartía con el hyuga hablaron de algo importante

-cuando dejaras anbu?-pregunta de la nada tomando por sorpresa a la uchiha

-Eh?

-pensé que te saldrías después de "ESA" misión- haciendo referencia a la niña que tuvo que asesinar-pero ya han pasado semanas y no lo has hecho

-fuiste tú el que me dijo que tengo que seguir adelante

-con tu vida-aclara

-anbu es parte de mi vida…

-anbu solo es un complemento de tu vida…

-tu también estas en anbu…-hace notar

-no es lo mismo

-si lo es…

-yo no tengo que asesinar a nadie solo por órdenes…

Desvía la mirada hasta su plato de comida, callo en cuenta que es totalmente valido lo que dice

-pronto lo hare…-mira nuevamente al hyuga y puede notar en sus rostro un rastro de tranquilidad-y tú?

-yo?

-cuando lo dejaras?

-cuando tú lo hagas- "es astuto" piensa la joven; toma su cara con suavidad entre sus manos , y continua hablando en voz baja–yo, no vine solo hablar de anbu

-no?

-no-afirma el, pasando sus dedos por sus finos labios haciendo que ella cierre sus ojos por su suave contacto-yo vine porque quería hacerte una pregunta

-Cuál?- habla en un susurro dejándose llevar aun por el contacto del hyuga

-el verdadero motivo de mi visita es porque quería preguntarte si deseas convertirte en la señora hyuga dentro de algunos años? –le pregunta con suavidad; ella al oír esas palabras abre los ojos para observar el rostro de neji muy cerca del suyo

-en verdad?

-en verdad…-baja su mano de la mejilla de la uchiha a su cuello mientras ella siente que la piel se le derrite; sonríe un poco y asiente

-por supuesto que si…pero estamos muy jóvenes para eso no?

-tú lo estas…ya yo tengo 16 dentro de 2 años ya me tengo que hacer cargo del Bouke y ya debería de estar comprometido

-entonces supongo que…no lo estamos para las tradiciones y exigencias de las familias importantes

-eso parece-él le sonríe tiernamente y ella a él, cuando akari ve esa sonrisa en su rostro no puede evitar compararlo con un ángel ya que él es perfecto-entonces serás la señora hyuga…

Ella sonríe ampliamente y le salta encima abrazándolo por el cuello y enrollando sus piernas en su cadera; él, la sostiene y da vuelta sobre sus talones dejando bailar con libertar las hermosas hebras de su cabello blanco, luego de un par de vueltas más la coloca encima de la mesa y él se queda entre sus piernas

-te amo neji

-Yo también te amo-responde reclamando con urgencia sus labios

 ** _...tengo miedo…._**

Ella lo besa como jamás lo había hecho en todo el tiempo que llevaban de novios, el pasa su mano por su cabello hasta llegar a su espalda, ella arquea la misma al sentir su suave tacto y acompañado de eso una sensación que jamás le habían hecho sentir

 ** _…No te quiero perder…_**

Acaricia su espalda como si nunca lo hubiese hecho y ella toca sus mejillas níveas y sonrojadas, era verdad que eran unos niños de edad pero su mentalidad y criterios ya eran los de unos adultos, neji toma uno de los muslos de la uchiha entre sus manos cosa que hiso que ella se moviera en su lugar por la sensación que sintió en ese momento

 ** _…No quiero perderte a ti, a ti no…_**

"¿Qué hago?" – se cuestiona internamente neji en un momento de lucidez, parando de inmediato con las caricias y subiendo ambas manos hasta las mejillas de su novia, le da un suave beso en los labios y otro en la frente

-Discúlpame, no debí dejarme llevar

-está bien…yo también lo hice –menciona con suavidad la uchiha mirándolo con ternura

-te amo y jamás me cansare de decirlo uchiha akari

-y yo te amo neji… eres perfecto, a pesar de todo eres perfecto para mí, gracias- sus ojos se cristalizaron y unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus parpados, porque siente algo en su corazón algo tan grande por ese joven castaño que jamás creyó que ese amargado que conoció en el peor día de su vida se convertiría en alguien verdaderamente importante para su existencia

-porque lloras?-pregunta, mientras limpia sus mejillas de los rastros de lagrimas

-porque estoy feliz de haberte conocido

 **… _Los días de felicidad se acabaran, lo sé…_**

-yo estoy aún más feliz… te lo aseguro, tu- le toca su nariz con su dedo-eres lo mejor que me ha pasado; en este momento me siento libre por primera vez, siento que vuelo como un ave a miles y miles de metros sobre el suelo-pasa sus manos con suavidad por sus brazos y cierra los ojos- al tocarte siento que no hay nada más que tú y yo, es como si el tiempo se detuviera para mí y no me interesa nada más que ver tu sonrisa y tus ojos…esos hermosos ojos amarillos que son mi centro, soy como un ave volando hacia el sol… tus ojos son mi sol y no me importa quemarme si me concedes mirarlos fijamente solo por un momento mas

Sus manos toman sus mejillas, sus lágrimas salen con mayor fuerza; aunque está feliz su corazón le duele por un motivo ajeno a ella, lo abraza tan fuerte y no quiere soltarlo jamás…no quiere separarse de él nunca

-jamás…jamás te quiero perder neji-le dice entre sollozos

 **… _pero, aun así… no quiero despertarme de este sueño jamás…._**

-yo tampoco te quiero perder a ti…te juro que mientras tenga vida nada nos separar…no lo permitiré

-yo también te juro que mientras tenga vida y aun sin ella…yo...yo luchare por estar junto a ti, por llegar a donde estés, y si no puedo, siempre te estaré esperando del otro lado del camino

-te aseguro que no va hacer necesario que me esperes porque jamás nos vamos a separar, ven-la toma de la cintura y la baja de la mesa, toma su mano y la guía hasta su habitación una vez allí se acuestan uno al lado del otro

-neji

-si?

-Lo juras? Que siempre estaremos juntos

-lo juro

 **… _..porque eres mi felicidad, mi vida ….._**

 **… _..la luz que me saca de la profunda oscuridad….._**

Ella sonríe con tranquilidad y lo abraza con mayor fuerza, el hace lo mismo y besa su cabello

-mañana iremos a la mansión hyuga, le informare a hiashi-sama que te tomare como esposa cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad, quiero que sea formal delante del souke

-si-sus ojos se comenzaban a cerrar poco a poco-Arigato neji

-Arigato Akari

 _ **….Eres quien me da alas para poder volar, Neji….** _

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Akari entro a la mansión hyuga del brazo de neji, no parecía la kunoishi fuerte de siempre ya que vestía un lindo kimono rosa pálido con estampados de flores de cerezo un moño alto con solo dos mechones a los lados y un leve pero notable maquillaje, quien no conociera su fiereza para las peleas la confundiría con una joven de alguna familia noble

El joven hyuga lucia impecable como casi la mayoría del tiempo, el mismo se había encargado de organizar una cena con la familia del souke para de ese forma dar notificación de su compromiso a largo plazo con akari, el simplemente lo hace para que su tío no le busque esposa al igual que su abuelo hiso con su padre, antes de entrar al salón donde se disponían a cenar pudo ver ya listas a hanabi y hinata en la entrada, las mismas muy presentables como siempre, hinata con un kimono azul marino con gaviotas blancas y hanabi con uno verde seco de flores amarillas

-hinata-sama, hanabi-chan- saluda neji con una inclinación

-neji-nii-san , akari-san –hace una pequeña inclinación también hinata con una sonrisa tierna-espero te sientas a gusto akari-san…

Ella solo responde con una pequeña inclinación, al igual que hanabi

-padre… los espera en la mesa…por favor pasen-comenta hinata en su usual tono bajo, abre la puerta y todos entran

En el cabezal de la mesa ya esperaba el líder del souke con su siempre apariencia imponente y fuerte

-neji, akari-san un placer verte nuevamente en nuestro humilde hogar

-hiashi-sama-hace una reverencia junto con neji- el placer es todo mío

-por favor tomen asiento-les pide el líder y los cuatro obedecen, akari se sienta al lado de neji, hinata al lado de su padre a mano derecha y hanabi a la izquierda

Luego de unos minutos sirvieron una gran cena, dieron las gracias y se disponían a cenar en silencio akari agradeció que esta familia fuera tan callada ya que iba con ella, "odio las formalidades… el "sama" el "san"… por kami que fastidio"; la cena concluyo tranquila nadie hablo aparte de hiashi al pedir que trajeran él te

-neji, querías infórmame algo? Ese fue el motivo de la cena o me equivoco?

-sí, es verdad- responde en voz tranquila y sin variar su rostro inexpresivo, neji voltea a ver akari y pone sus ojos platinados en los amarillos de la uchiha- solo le quería informar al líder del souke que el heredero de bouke ya ha elegido a su prometida para celebrar su unión en matrimonio cuando tome el mando de la familia secundaria, y la mujer que tomara el lugar como la próxima señora hyuga no es otra que uchiha akari

-¿matrimonio?- repite en voz dura hiashi mirando directamente a neji

-sí, matrimonio-confirma con tranquilidad restándole importancia a su tío; akari no quita la mirada de sus ojos, hinata tapa su boca sorprendida y hanabi sonríe de lado al ver la cara de su padre

-hablemos un momento en privado- ordena su tío levantándose- permiso

A penas se levanta camina a una habitación contigua del salón del té

-ya vuelvo

Informa neji, se pone de pie y entra a la misma habitación cerrando la puerta tras él, akari mira fijamente la puerta de la habitación esperando cualquier cosa

-permiso, akari-san…tengo...tengo que ir al baño… pero que se supone…que haces hanabi-chan?- pregunta al ver a su hermana con el byakugan activado mirando hacia la habitación-para…si papa se entera que estas…espiando…te castigara

-relájate hermana

-para ya…-reprende, hanabi chasquea la lengua y desactiva su dojutsu-vamos acompáñame, ya regresamos…

Dicho esto akari se queda sola en la habitación si saber que debe hacer exactamente

 **0o0o0o0o0**

Hiashi yacía de pie frente a neji mirándolo fijamente con su usual rostro inexpresivo, cosa que a neji ni le va ni le viene, un par de segundos pasan y el líder del souke pregunta en voz fuerte

-¿a qué se supone que juegas?

-jugar? No se…a que se refiere hiashi-sama

-hace cuanto la conoces? ¿ 3 meses? Hace 2 meses son novios, hace 1 mes atrás la presentaste ante los hyuga como tu novia, y un mes después de ese día… es decir hoy! Tienes la decencia de "INFORMARME" que la has elegido como la futura señora hyuga, el mes que viene qué será? Acaso me dirás que viene en camino un nuevo heredero para la familia del bouke ? Por kami-sama neji que te sucede?

-por supuesto que no le diré eso.

-esto no es un juego neji, eres demasiado joven para decidir quién será o no tu esposa; pensé que esta relación solo era un capricho tuyo y te la permite porque jamás has pedido nada y mucho menos has mostrado interés por otra cosa que no sea tu deber como shinobi; pero ya esto es demasiado

-yo no estoy jugando hiashi-sama; este mismo clan me ha hecho vivir como un adulto desde muy corta edad dadas…las reglas, normas y responsabilidades que te dan a ejercer; aparte el ser un shinobi y ser considerado un genio hace que tu perspectiva de ver las cosas cambie totalmente, así que con todo respeto le pido que no me tilde de niño ya que no lo soy

-supongo que tienes razón, dejemos a la edad a un lado y vallamos al punto importante del tema; el hecho que seas considerado un genio te debe hacer pensar en la múltiples consecuencias de tu unión con la joven uchiha

-¿consecuencias?

-consecuencias neji…tu eres un hyuga y ella una uchiha; a pesar de su apariencia ella es poseedora de un gran dojutsu como lo es el Sharingan, cada clan cuida su Kekkei Genkai como mejor cree, por eso jamás se han unido dos personas con dojutsus diferentes, siempre al momento de la unión se busca una pareja en el mismo clan porque de ese modo se garantiza la prevalencia del dojutsu ; en un caso distinto se buscaría a una mujer proveniente de un clan débil para seguir garantizando el dojutsu…pero ¿qué pasaría si te unes con una uchiha? ¿Qué tipo de dojutsu heredaría tu hijo? Acaso seria el byakugan …o el sharingan? O acaso un dojutsu nuevo? Creo que eres consciente que eso causaría estrago en el mundo shinobi… pondría en peligro a la aldea y el Kekkei Genkai de nuestro clan no se heredaría en las siguientes generaciones; por ende te pido que pienses las cosas y te retractes de tus palabras lo antes posible.

-tiene mucha razón hiashi-sama

-claro que la tengo porq…

-pero…-interrumpe neji a su tío- eso no impedirá que yo me case con ella

-que dices? neji…eres considerado un genio, un shinobi excepcional…

-solo soy un hombre antes que todo, un shinobi sigue siendo un humano y un humano siente… y lo que siento en este momento es que amo a uchiha akari y eso no cambiara; la hare mi esposa con la aprobación del clan o sin ella.

-neji

-disculpe hiashi-sama…pero mi prometida espera por mí-hace una inclinación y sale de la habitación, al salir se encuentra akari de pie justo a la puerta que da al pasillo esperando por él.

-es hora de irnos- ella asiente y salen de la mano de la mansión hyuga, durante el camino no mediaron palabras, una vez en la casa de la uchiha el decide hablar

-lo escuchaste?

Ella desata su moño y le da la espalda

-no quiero causarte problemas

-tu no me causas problemas…tú le das es felicidad…a mis días

Ella se voltea y sonríe ampliamente, amaba pasar tiempo con él aunque fuera haciendo nada; le gustaba mirarlo era tan hermoso su piel era igual a la nieve tan blanca pero al mismo tiempo tan distinta ya que era tan cálida; realmente lo amaba

 **…**

El día siguiente llego y con él una nueva misión para neji

-cuando volverás?

-dentro d días, no es mucho

-te cuidaras?-lo abraza con fuerza aspirando su aroma natural-

-estaré bien se cuidarme…

-lo se…solo te lo recuerdo

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

Akari se quedó la gran parte de su día analizando la conversación que neji sostuvo con hiashi llegando asi a la conclusión que debía poner fin a los inconvenientes por su relación

Se arregló como normalmente lo hace ya que no era una visita de cortesía la que haría en la mansión hyuga, una vez en la puerta fue atendida por hanabi la cual le informo de su presencia a su padre y de esa forma fue recibida

-hiashi-sama-saluda haciendo una pequeña reverencia; si algo odia ella es utilizar honoríficos siente que no es ella cuando los utiliza pero…

-akari-san, que sorpresa tenerte por aquí, no preguntare por neji porque se me está informado que esta fuera de la aldea; en ese caso en que te puedo ayudar?

-quería platicar con usted sobre un tema en particular si se me es permitido?

-por supuesto

-el tema es el mismo que trato con neji el día de ayer

-creo que no es de buena educación que este oyendo tras las puertas akari-san

-me va a disculpar hiashi-sama pero no he venido hablar sobre mi mala educación; quiero hacerle saber que me tiene sin cuidado que el souke y el bouke no me acepten como la prometida de neji; solo por tener un dojutsu distinto al suyo; y a pesar que entiendo sus razones de la única persona que me importa su opinión y aceptación es neji

-viene hasta mi hogar para decirme que…

-que…amo a neji hyuga y luchare por estar con el-interrumpe la uchiha al hyuga y continua hablando con firmeza-que lo apoyare si decide dejar su clan y apellido por mi…pero…

-pero?

-no me parece justo que lo haga; quiero que quede claro que jamás le pediría que dejase el clan por eso estoy acá, no me importa el souke ni el bouke pero a neji de alguna forma si…a pesar de haber sido despreciado por mucho tiempo él quiere seguir el camino que dejo su padre; por ello yo akari uchiha le pido que me acepte como su prometida…con la condición de investigar exhaustivamente que clase de dojutsu heredaría nuestro sucesor, en caso de que sea algo nunca antes visto le doy mi palabra como kunoishi que no traeré al mundo a ningún heredero de mi sangre, por favor- se inclina delante de él, jamás pensó llegar hacer eso pero en ese momento lo hacía y todo era por el amor que sentía

-en serio estas dispuesta a cohibirte de tener un hijo en caso de que los resultados no sean los esperados?

-en efecto; hare lo que sea necesario por el bienestar de neji y de la hoja

-bien…ya puedes dejar de inclinarte-ella obedece y se coloca derecha con su siempre rostro serio-aceptare lo que me pides con una condición.

-¿condición? Cuál?

-nunca pierdas tu determinación

-jamás lo hare…

-puedes irte.

-con permiso…hiashi-sama…

-Akari-San

-¿sí?

-me alegra que la futura heredera del bouke haya sido capaz de enfrentar a la cabeza de la familia sin titubear en ningún momento; serás digna de representar a la familia hyuga

-yo haría cualquier cosa por neji; le daría mi vida en caso de que la necesitara…

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tres días pasaron desde ese momento, siendo a si el retorno de neji a la aldea, akari le conto todo lo que sucedió en su ausencia comenzado por la visita realizada a la mansión hyuga

-entonces te acepto?

-si lo hizo-ambos estaba sentados en el mueble grande de la sala, akari sobre el pecho del joven hyuga y el acariciando su cabello suavemente

-y si la investigación no dan los resultados deseados que se supone que haremos?

-ya abra tiempo para eso; la investigación comenzara dentro de unas semanas la hokage y shizune me ayudaran

-la hokage? Y no te pregunto nada?

-hmm… se podría decir que si…

 **Flash-back**

-quieres que te ayude en una investigación? Qué clase de investigación?-pregunta con aburrimiento con su barbilla sobre su mano izquierda mientras firma papeles

-una sobre los dojutsus

-hmm…que quieres saber exactamente?

-qué tipo de dojutsu heredaría un sucesor proveniente de una persona con el sharingan y otra con el byakugan

-claro…-continua con el mismos aburrimiento- heredero…de una persona con el sharingan y otra con el byakugan…

La hokage detiene lo que hace por un momento y alza la mirada para encontrase con los ojos amarillos de la uchiha; cayendo en cuenta en lo que la uchiha le pedía

-¡¿QUEEEE?! No me digas…que tú.. y el… ¡¿ESTAS EMBARAZADA!?

-¿Qué?... –a la peliblanco casi le da un infarto por el grito dela quinta-no… claro que no

-¡pero entonces ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?!

-porque soy la prometida de neji y…

-¡¿PROMETIDAAAA?!

 **Fin del flash-back**

-ya después de unos cuantos gritos más sentarme y darme una charla de "estas muy joven…tú no te puedes casar aun etc…etc." le pude explicar bien las cosas y acepto ayudarme

-qué bueno que no estaba hay de seguro me hubiese matado pensando lo que no es…

-si es lo más seguro

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

Una semana más paso; akari y neji fueron a varias misiones cortas, pero ese día disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. El cielo estaba oscuro llovería pronto y neji miraba fijamente por la ventana mientras que akari terminaba de lavar los platos del almuerzo, ella llevaba observándolo de desde hace rato ya que desde que llego de la última misión ha estado muy pensativo muy ausente...se acercó a él y lo abraza por la espalda sorprendiéndolo un poco

-que te sucede…? Estas ausente…

-nada, solo medito-responde sin dejar de ver la nubes grises

-qué cosa meditas?

-pediré la baja

-al Anbu ...?

-sí. Ya llevo 3 años creo que es tiempo suficiente, tu deberías de hacer lo mismo

-yo solo llevo casi 2 meses-responde excusándose

-tiempo suficiente para saber que no es bueno estar hay

-entones que harás?-trata de llevar el tema a otra dirección

-soy jonin asi que seguiré con misiones, o quizás me den un grupo de genin…quien sabe

-¿un grupo genin? Usted señor neji-amargado-kun? –comienza a reír ruidosamente hasta quedarse sin aire-perdón…

-paraste de burlarte? -pregunta mirándola fijamente

-he…no…-y sigue riéndose-de verdad…perdón

-sabes que no tienes derecho decirme eso…ya que tú eres un cubo de hielo no?

-lo se…lo se…jeje pero es inevitable no te imagino como un sensei eres demasiado…tu

-soy demasiado ¿yo?-alza una ceja

-es decir…demasiado estricto, serio y..

-no te gusta así?-pregunta con rostro relajado ,ella sonríe tiernamente

-me encantas asi-lo abraza suavemente

-¿entonces?

-los niños te odiaran…

-y crees que me importara?

-hmm…no-el caer de la fuerte lluvia hace que pare de hablar y que sus pensamientos cambien de dirección-te has bañado bajo la lluvia?

-muchas veces-responde este mirando por la ventana

-pero porque tu hayas querido, no porque estés en una misión y haya sido inevitable no mojarse

-no…

-yo tampoco, cuando tenía 5 años lo quería hacer pero mi padre no me lo permitió ya que me dijo que eso no me ayudaría ser una buena kunoishi…-una sonrisa de complicidad se posa en su rostro-vamos a bañarnos bajo la lluvia juntos

-¿Qué? Claro que no…

-¿porque? Tu no lo has hecho y yo tampoco

-no quiero

-esta vez será divertido! Por favor?-hace un puchero y neji mira su linda cara "¿Cómo negarse si me mira asi?" se pregunta el ojiperla

-está bien…pero solo unos minutos!

-si….!-toma a neji del brazo y sale corriendo junto con él y una vez llega a la calle en la misma no hay ni un alma; suelta el brazo del pelicastaño para aproximarse al límite del techo a solo centímetros de poder sentir la lluvia, alza su mano derecha y las gotas comienzan a mojarla, "esta fría", sonríe y voltea a ver al genio que en ese momento estaba de brazos cruzados

Se acerca a neji nuevamente y lo toma de su mano con suavidad para asi poder llevarlo a que sienta lo frío de la lluvia, pasan el techo quedando a cuerpo completos mojados en segundos por la torrente lluvia que caía, al parecer para el hyuga el agua no esta tan fría porque no se quejó ni un momento de ello o quizás no lo hizo porque estaba hipnotizado mirando fijamente a la que es su novia

Tenía su cara alzada al cielo sintiendo las gotas golpear su rostro, neji casi nunca la había visto asi…transmitía paz en ese momento era como un ángel para él, inevitablemente y antes de que pudiera salir de su atontamiento akari se lanzó encima de él haciendo asi que trastabillara pero sin caer, mira esa sonrisa tan radiante que siempre ella tiene para él, su cabello blanco pegado de su cara la hacía ver hermosa, la besa con amor con y suavidad como si temiera romperla como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratara

-te amo-le recuerda neji

-te amo-responde ella también, la abraza fuerte y comienza a girar con ella ocasionando que la ojiamarillo riera fuerte, lo sintió como si todo estuviera pasando en cámara lenta; la lluvia cae y su risa su hermosa risa inundando el silencio del lugar, esa risa que solo es de el

 _ **Se siente libre bajo la lluvia y aunque sus alas le pesen y le cueste mantener el vuelo sigue adelante sin rendirse ya que…ya que la tiene a ella** _

Akari no deja de reír en ningún momento; lo hacía mientras le salpicaba agua del suelo al hyuga, mientras corría para que no la atrapara, cuando caían al suelo porque resbalaban y intentaban levantarse pero caían otra vez; se sentía feliz al ver la sonrisa del hyuga pocas veces lo había visto sonreír de ese modo pero se sentía totalmente afortunada de ser ella quien causa esas sonrisas

"¿Lo estoy haciendo bien verdad? Lo estoy haciendo feliz…y eso me hace feliz a mi"

-eres feliz?-pregunta ella desde el otro lado de la calle

-el más feliz del mundo! Y tú? Eres feliz?

-un sí! Es demasiado corto para expresarte lo feliz que soy!

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

Se encontraban ya secos y tomando chocolate caliente en el mueble de la uchiha, estaban hablando de mil cantidad de cosas cuando el silencio se hizo presente neji lo interrumpió nuevamente

-tengo algo para ti…-menciona mientras se levanta y busca una bolsita en su porta shuriket-toma me acorde de ti cuando lo vi…

-vendas?-menciona al abrir la bolsa

-si…recuerdas que te dije que yo seré la venda que cubra tus heridas?

-por supuesto

-bueno…cuando no este por alguna razón y no pueda cubrir tus heridas…tendrás esto-toca la vendas que aun las sostiene la uchiha-para que tú misma las puedas cubrir y asi puedan sanar…

Ella sonríe ampliamente y asiente

-yo las cubriré…en caso que no estés! Gracias… neji

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ella acompañaba a neji para despedirlo en la puerta de su casa como ya era costumbre

-por fin…cuando pedirás la baja?

-esta será mi última misión como anbu al regresar pediré la baja

-te cuidaras?

-siempre lo hago…-la abraza y besa su frente-te iras a misión también?

-no lo sé aun…cuando vuelves?

-En 4 días…

-cenamos o almorzamos juntos?

-hmm que te parece ambas cosas?

-me parece perfecto! Ten cuidado

-ya me lo has dicho 2 veces…

-ten cuidado-pide una vez más…

-lo hare…lo hare…

-vuelve pronto

-te sorprenderé con mi llegada…

 **…** _ **Y valla que lo hizo…** _

***Fin del capítulo 6***

 **Esto es todo por ahora… pronto subiré un nuevo capítulo, lean mi otra historia**

 **+Pecados capitales+**

 **hasta luego…**


End file.
